Jaune Bearer of the Curse(Adopted)
by Chaos Dragon God
Summary: History tells of the discovery of Dust, Aura, and the fights with the soulless creatures of Grimm. Well, what if they aren't completely soulless. Story about Jaune if things go, a little differently from his Arrival at Beacon, onward. Slight AU, but for the most part same great RWBY-verse... Adopted from Nexus Bladegaurd. Please leave a review
1. The Cures of Remnant

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls franchises. Those rights go to RoosterTeeth and FromSoftware respectively. Please support the official release._**

 **Jaune Arc: Bearer of the Curse**

 _Centuries ago, man came face to face with its greatest threat, the creatures of Grimm. As time passed their tactics changed. Upon the discovery of the raw material Dust, they were able to push back the darkness with the fury of nature itself. However, this was not enough. For the only way to truly combat darkness, is light. Thus, came the discovery of Aura, the strength of the soul. The light of humanity shined down upon the Grimm, whose soulless forms held no aura, only malice. Soulless, or so it was thought. With the power of Aura, came special gifts, a Semblance,these powers were unique from person to person. In some rare instances their have been hereditary Semblances, but in some cases a repeat Semblance, is entirely coincidental. Such as the story of Gwyn "the Lord of Cinder", who claims his power came from slaying Grimm, one of the first Hunters to ever walk Remnant. It is said that no matter how many grievous wounds, the man would never die. This legend was to be followed by a man named Vendrick, who sought to slaughter all Grimm, for his power grew with each beast slain. However as time passed, these men were lost to mythos, and stories. However, legends never truly die, they are just…forgotten and as the world of Remnant marches on, completely oblivious to the darkness with their vaunted peace preoccupying their time. Forces gather, that seek to eradicate the light and this is the story of a boy, who came into this power of old, with hopes to end the cycle of violence by eradicating the darkness and learned the horrid truth behind its seemingly boundless possibilities. This is the tale of Jaune Arc, the Bearer of the Curse._

'Ughhhh, my gut tells me I'm in for a bad time', I thought as I tried my best to retain my breakfast. 'Sweet mother of mirth I must be cursed or something, I mean an airship? Seriously!? Who needs a giant flying metal death trap to get to school!?', I sighed as I looked out the window, somehow my naseua receded due to my anger. 'Meh, tiny miracles'. I turned as I overheard two girls talking to eachother, one saying she guessed the view wasn't for everyone, I slightly scowled at that. 'Oh I'm sorry, not everyone's body agrees with flight, if I were meant to fly I'd have been born an avian faunus!'. I stopped and pondered whether or not such a thing exists, but shook my head clear of the thoughts. 'Not the time Jaune'. Deciding that my gut wasn't out to get me for once, I slowly looked around, for the first time since I got on this damned flying tugboat. My attention was caught on a red cloak, and a beautiful head of blonde hair much like my own, but obviously more well kept. It was the moment the two girls stopped talking and the blonde one not so subtely pointed at me, I realized I was staring. Then she started walking towards me, very menacingly.

Then came the threats, "Look, I know I'm hard to keep your eyes off of", the blonde girl spoke boastfully and with a confident smirk, which immediately dropped into a scowl, and her tone having a certain almost venom to it, " but, I can't idoly watch someone perves on my little sister, we clear Green Gil?", I could of swore her eyes flashed crimson for a moment.

Now being the suave, ladies man I am I immediately responded, well more stuttered from fear, " Ummmm, I-I apologize, i-it wont happen again mam...", and like that, my brain finally chose which instinct to follow I bolted for the exit ramp, because lucky ole Jaune, just happened to notice we had landed. Which earned some screaming at me from the blonde girl, but that didn't matter. Seeing the flow of students and realizing how suspicious I just made myself look, I sprinted for dear life remembering to shout out an old friends catchphrase, " IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER!".

Which turned alot of heads including a girl in white, a girl in black whose bow perked at the sudden noise, and a red haired spartan-like woman who all watched a scraggly blonde guy, sprinting away, being followed moments later by another blonde, who was screaming something about 'accepting his fate'. Finally losing her in the auditotium, I took a seat, in the back, on the other side of the auditorium. 'Smooth, Arc, 20 seconds in and already a girl thinks your a total creeper, and perving on her and her little sister.'. I pushed the thoughts from my head as the auditorium began filling in. Then, I felt strange, as if I hadn't slept, in like a year! Soon, my conciousness faded, and I dreamt, vividly, of darkness and fire.

 _A lone figure covered in battleworn plate from head to toe, walked the ancient ruins of times long past, guided by the flames. He recognized these once majestic structures, yet knew not of where, or more accurately, when they were. He strode along a giant lake, then heard a voice, echoing in him, a woman, tired and almost sounding, ancient?_

 _'You walk these lands, yet again. Though know not your purpose?', a chuckle, full of tired despair, and a hint of something else, malice, perhaps? 'It is alright, Fate, it seems has given you the option. Bring about an Age of Light, by fire.'. Visions of people, buildings, and black creatures he hardly recognized burned in the flames, as he sat before a massive ember, almost like a bonfire. 'Or perhaps, you will bring those around you to your knees, bringing forth an Age of Dark?' This time the visions, were of the black creatures and people, almost blending into one, and instead of resting next to the tender caress of the flames, he sat upon a throne of blood and corpses, grinning with satisfaction with his power radiating from him and of the glorious form his subjects took to match their master's dark will. 'Or perhaps, unlike so many before. You will challenge Fate, and take destiny in your own hands, away from the Dark, away from the Light.' She cackled madly, 'But that remains to be seen, it is up to you, boy, to take the first step. Where will your path lead I wonder?'._

 _At that moment he peered over the edge of the lake, and slowly removed his war torn helm, and he saw himself. Messy, matted blonde hair, deep blue eyes, who have long lost their light, and as he peered into the void, the waters began torrenting violently. It became a whirlpool of dark waters. An Abyss, foretelling of the storm to come. And despite his best attempts to pull back. His body, stepped forward and he plunged into the murky depths._

I shot my eyes open with a start, gasping for air and clutching my chest. I felt an extremely unnatural chill. 'W-what the fu-. Language. What the heck was that!?' , slowly regaining my bearings, I looked around and noticed the headmaster, or who I assumed was the headmaster, step away from the stage. 'OK, apparently I missed the opening speech, greaaatttt', I sighed dejectedly. I finally scanned the room and my eyes stopped on someone coming to me, he wore a green coat, had this very nice black hair, tied in an immaculate ponytail, a single highlighted pink strip in the bangs, but what drew me in most, were his eyes. 'Magenta...huh thats, ok hes a little close', I stopped thinking so clearly when he looked directly in my eyes, and placed two fingers on my neck.

' What th-', before I could finish that thought he spoke up, "Sorry about the scare there. Some of the other students were whispering about how they saw you slumpt over, not breathing, and how a few tried to rouse you, being met with an almost ice cold body." .

He was about to add more when a blur of pink shot in front of us both, a girl, short orange hair, and shining turqoise eyes, she exclaimed loudly, " We thought you were dead! Well I did! Renny here was worried, so he came to check himself! Oh I'm Nora by the way, Nora Valkyrie! And this bag of chuckles and good times is Lie Ren, me and Renny have been together for sooooo long! But not like together-together! So whats your name? What was it like being dead!?". I thought to myself, ' Dead? Life? Wait she asked me my name, thats easy! It's...'at that moment my mind was drawing a blank,'What was my name...? It was on the tip of my tongue! Grah, what kind of huntsman forgets his own damn name!?'

Sensing his discomfort at the question, the boy in green, Lie Ren, chimed in, " Nora I think he might not be too comfortable with sha-", "Jaune". "Excuse me?", Ren asked politely, feeling slightly annoyed at being cut off, yet curious as to what he said. "My name, you asked for it. My names Jaune, Jaune Arc!", my normal feelings slowly returning to my body, 'That felt eextrmely weird, oh well'. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it!", I finished almost by second nature. Ren cracked the tiniest of smirks, "Do they?".

Nora burst out loudly, "Of course they do Renny! Jaune-Jaune is obviously quite the ladies man, remember earlier? That blonde girl chasing the guy off the ship?". I shuddered remembering that moment, but Nora, bless her, continued on, " Its obvious she wanted Jaune-Jaune and he was terrified of making a scene before the first day so he ran!".

I sighed wearily, 'If only you knew', looking up I saw Ren nod knowingly. 'Well at least he gets it.', I finally realized we were alone here, so I had to ask, "Ummm, where did everyone go?".

Ren responded, "We are to head to the ballroom after dinner for tonight. In the morning we take our initiation.", I nodded in understanding. "Nora and myself will be taking our leave now.", he noticed something about me, I dont know what, but it made him add, " If you wish to, you can join us.".

Nora chimed in very happily, "Yeah, come on Jaune-Jaune! We cant let our new bestest, _undead,_ buddy eat alone!", she was excited, until she saw my face visibly cringe at one word, but I snapped out of it and replied, " Y-yeah, I would love to come along. Could ya just gimme a minute? I had a really weird dream, and a sense of deja-vu.". They nodded and began to exit the auditorium, Ren calmly listening to his best friend talk about anything and everything. I looked at my hands, 'Undead. That word.', thoughts of my dream came back, and I shook my head. 'This can wait, my friends now however might not.'. I pumped my fist and ran to meet them, and one more thought crept in my head. One that should never be thought, 'I mean what could possibly go wrong? Its just a dream!'.

Oh how I would regret that thought in the days to come...

 **A/N: Alright so I've had this idea for a Dark Souls/ RWBY crossover since I first startec watching RWBY and saw the Forever Fall episode. Thats where my Jaune fandom came from. I'm already positive of where I'm going with this story...and events from the show will be changed. I can state right now, there shall be pairings. However, it will not be Arkos, or if it becomes Arkos, it wilk be through different circumstances. I'm still trying to make Jaune, well, Jaune. With the difference being his partner, who unlocks his aura, and his Semblance.**

 **This is my first story. Please review, I could use some constructive criticism. However regardless of its popularity, I will be continuing the story until the very end. Until next time...this is NexusBladeguard signing out.**

 ** _Update: Yeah, buddy of mine pointed out the eyesore of my unbroken paragraphs. That promptec me to re read the entire chapter, fixed as much as I could. Until later, chapter 2 should be up tomorrow._**


	2. Cold Determination

**_Disclaimer: i do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls franchises, those rights go to RoosterTeeth and FromSoftware respectively. Please support their official releasr._**

 **Jaune Arc: Bearer of the Curse**

It was odd having dinner with Ren and Nora. Nora somehow found pancakes, I don't know how, and Ren said it's best to just chalk it up to Nora being Nora. Then we have Ren, who I could swear looks allergic to anything remotely unhealthy. I didn't know there were that many edible vegetables! At least Beacon, being the prestigious academy that it is, has a decent spread. I managed to get a hold of steak and mashed potatoes.

If I could describe our little group, it would go a little something like this. Nora is a lightning storm, bolting from one subject to the next losing me in the process, yet Ren follows perfectly, even adding his own comments. Then there's Ren himself, aside from our meeting and the odd quip, the man is a mystery. Like a calm meadow, deeply rooted in his surroundings and very aware. Then there is me. Jaune Arc, blonde goofball extraordinaire. To say I am the least interesting is an understatement of massive proportions. We chatted about day to day stuff, nothing major. Then it happened, Ren asked me that one simple question.

"So Jaune, I'm curious, what made you want to become a Hunter?", Ren inquired innocently enough, but I still nearly choked on my food. 'He just had to ask….', I thought somewhat bitterly.

"Would you take, 'just wanted to', as my answer?", I scratched the back of my head and forced a nervous chuckle.

Ren smirked, which looked slightly malicious, then spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Sure. If you want to lie to my face that is.".

Nora then glared daggers at me as she finished a whole pancake, not a bite, no a whole friggin' pancake! She spoke with a tone that I swore could chill a Beowolf to the bones, er spines? You get the point, _ **"Jauney? You're not a liar are you? Nora does not like liars. At all.".**_ __Further expressing this point, Nora was now holding a war hammer poised to cave in my head.

It was at this moment I, Jaune Arc, realized how close to fucking up permanently I was. Yeah I said it! I'm scared! I raised my hands in fear and tried to placate the angry girl, "A-alright, I'll talk, I'll sing! But please spare my head! My face is my selling point!".

Ren chimed in at that, " My condolences. Nora, lets hear him out. Jaune? Floors yours."

I sighed heavily, 'these two will be the death of me', "Well, I told you my name? Jaune Arc?". They nodded, recalling the strange introduction, "Well, its in my name. Arc, as in the heroes of old? My father, his father, and his father before him all war heroes. So, I have a legacy to live up to.". My hands clenched around the wood of the table, I spoke with an icy tone, devoid of emotions " No, to surpass.", feeling the cold from before return to my core.

It was at this point, the table gave, and my hand crushed the pieces I was gripping, causing everyone to stare at me in the cafeteria. Ren, looked like he was about to speak, and Nora looked kinda shocked, but before anything could be said. I excused myself, and calmly left the cafeteria. From there, I wandered to the edge of the campus, overlooking a large, beautiful green forest, the Emerald Forest. Gazing in the distance, I watched the sunset, and felt the cold grow more intense. 'Age of Light, Age of Dark. What the heck?', the dreams message crept through my mind, then I felt a faint warmth. Turning around on my heel, not losing the serious expression on my face, I was greeted with a head of silver hair, tired eyes, a black suit, and green scarf.

Headmaster Ozpin stood there, with his cane and seemingly perpetually full coffee mug. He took a sip, then finally spoke up, "Enjoying the setting sun, Mr. Arc?".

I looked dead in his eyes, something growing In my chest, "Nothing to enjoy. The fires will fade soon, unless something is done.".

Ozpin never changed his expressionless face, no signs of emotion, much like my own before responding, "I see. While that is true, I'd rather you not destroy school property. Besides, shouldn't you be heading to the ballroom for some rest? You have a big day ahead of you.".

I bowed, which felt like second nature, but I know it wasn't. Strange. "Until next time, headmaster.". On that, I proceeded to the makeshift living quarters with the cold presence finally starting to lift.

After stowing my gear in locker 636, Crocea Mors, my armor plates, and checked my bag I sighed. 'Forgot my onesie. Oh well.', I shrugged and put up the bag and my hoody. Upon entering the ballroom, I looked around, spotting an empty area near I strode to it quietly, feeling weird without a top on. I heard murmurs, with people staring at me. 'Must have seen the episode in the cafeteria. Its ok Jaune, stay focused.', as I finally reached the wall I sat with my back against it. I took note of the girl next to me, but ignored her when I heard an angry feminine voice say "You!".

The blonde maniac marched over to me, and stood over me angrily. "You may have escaped me earlier, but not this time!", she raised her fist before being tackled by the little hood from earlier.

"Yang you can't just hit people for looking around!". Yang, growled, her eyes turning crimson, "Fine, but yo-", she was interrupted by my silence and lolling head, the cold radiating from my body. Yang, little red, and my sleep neighbor began to shiver, "W-w-what the f-f-fu-", Yang began to state before red interrupted, "B-b-bad Yang! N-n-no curse w-words!", she managed through shivers.

"What in the name of Oum is going on over here, people are trying t-to", the angry girl in white began to shiver, "W-what the actual h-h-hell is this c-c-cold!?".

My neighbor silently pointed her thumb at me, " M-might, b-be his Semblance?", she speculated far more composed than the other three. "Well it stops now!", the white girl stated before almost smashing her foot in my sleeping face, and much to their shock I snapped awake catching the foot.

 _I wandered a new area. 'Wait, wasn't I just in a ballroom? Someone was, angry?'. I shook my head, and continued towards the castle, my sword and shield drawn. The rain never seemed to stop here. I saw a woman before the giant walkway and approached her._

 _She must have known I was here, since she spoke without facing me, in a soft, dreamy, yet distant voice, "Bearer of the Curse, you have returned. Like so many times before. However, this time it is different.". She looked to the sky, and I could swear if it wasn't for the hood of emerald, I would see her smile. "Since you freed us long ago, it is only fair we help you in your time of need. The way we always have."._

 _'We?', I thought, then I saw it charging down the walkway, a Primal Knight, without thinking I engaged the mastodon defender of Drangleic Castle. My shield clanged against its tusk, but it didn't move me. 'What-?' , was all I could think before…._

I awoke, a beautiful girl's foot in my grasp and shocked faces all around. "S-sorry!", releasing her foot made her stumble back slightly, but they kept looking at me strangely. "Ummmm, I'm sorry? Did I do something strange?", I scratched my head, ' What the hell, did I do this time!?', I cursed myself internally. They all seemed to shake their heads and head off on their own, even my neighbor moved somewhere else. 'Great, just a regular ladies man, Jaune…', I laid back, letting sleep retake me.

'Tomorrow will be a better day….right?', were my last thoughts. Oh how wrong I could be.

 ** _A/N: And there is chapter 2 people. Next one might be up tonight or late as tomorrow. It'll be covering the inititiation, I will state now, it will not be the standard, Deathstalker and Nevermore fight. We will also finally see what happens to Jaune when his aura is finally unlocked...to explain whats been happening here._**

 ** _Well, I thought of Jaunes massive aura reserves, and portrayed that here as the 'cold' feeling and radiance leaking out. I wont go into much detail, but explaination as to why cold and not heat?...Simple, hes technically going to be undead. And corpses arent that warm, hehe...anywho until next time. This has been NexusBladeguard._**


	3. Darksigns

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls franchises. They belong to RoosterTeeth and FromSoftware respectively. Please support the official release._**

 **Jaune Arc: Bearer of the Curse**

That night, I had no dreams, no weird visions. I was grateful for that, as I yawned waking up. I looked around, seeing the first few beams of light enter the large makeshift sleeping area, I realized how early it must've been. I stood up slowly and stretched my entire body, and cringed at the loud cracks my muscles and joints made that echoed through the halls.

I quickly scanned the area to see if that woke anyone. Noticing a few people stir as they started to awaken, I chalked it up to their sleep patterns, and quickly and quietly left the area. I found my way back to the locker room, and entered the code I was given. Retrieving my gear, I got equipped, 'Now, what to do until its time for initiation…' I began wandering the campus as I thought about what lies ahead, then my thoughts drifted to yesterday. I met Ren and Nora, had those strange visions, met an ang-. My eyes widened as I realized something I could do! I sprinted with new found vigor to the cafeteria.

Took me ten minutes but I was finally able to persuade the kitchen staff to let me round up breakfast for myself and five others. I twitched, remembering it took me paying thirty lien per extra tray, and they were calling me greedy! Sighing I remembered my purpose and put on my biggest smile. Quietly as possible, I walked to the four girls from last night, and gently placed the trays next to them, lightly tapping their heads to wake them so there would be no mistakes.

'I remember when I did this for my family once, got so chewed out for food covered beds.", reminiscing I didn't notice Nora get up with a deadly glint in her eyes. I was immediately tackled to the ground for, you guessed it, pancakes.

"Jaune-Jaune! You brought me pancakes! I never knew you cared so much!", she exclaimed so loud she probably could wake the dead, crushing me in a hug.

" Nra, ca't breee-", I struggled through the crushing of my windpipe. She finally released me, and I took a deep breath, then presented her the tray of fluffy goodness, " Here you go Nora, I thought you might like this. I, uh, didn't see anything Ren would like. So…", someone clearing their throat behind me caught my attention.

Ren was standing there smiling, "That is quite alright Jaune.". He noticed the other trays next to the groggily waking women from the night before, "Ahhh the breakfast in bed tactic, very effective Jaune. However, for your safety, we should probably leave before the rest of the agitated students kill you for interrupting their slumbers with food.".

I nodded as I slowly rose to my feet, exiting with Ren and Nora, who was steadily devouring her pancakes.

We made it to the lockers, Ren had retrieved some kind of twin bladed guns, and Nora grabbed her hammer. "So Ren where do you think initiation-", "YOU!". I twitched slightly angry, 'interruptions must be the only way conversations happen around here.". I turned ready for the angry blonde, but was surprised to see the angry form of a shorter girl who was white haired, clothed, and….'IS EVERYONE AT THIS SCHOOL COLOR COORIDINATED!?', I quickly glanced over myself, 'ok phew, I thought I was too and it was the norm.'.

"Yes, Snow Angel?", I said in the most corny way possible, on purpose, this girl tried to kick a sleeping guys face.

She became red with fury, nearly screeching at this point, " WHAT NERVE! Are you aware of whose rest you interrupted with your bumbling this morning!?".

"Uhhhh, not really? I mean, you, should I …I don't …sorry?", I fumbled with my sentence, apparently breakfast in bed isn't the answer to all of life's problems.

This girl was livid, but she coughed, clearing her throat and straightened up. "My name is Weiss Schnee, fool, you would do well to realize your betters.", she finished smugly crossing her arms full of pride.

I looked at her confused, scratching the back of my head, apparently while this happened, a small crowd of initiates poured in. Blondie and little red were among them, I finally spoke, "Sorry Weiss….umm Ms. Schnee. I didn't know who you were, still don't, but, you sound important.", I stated scratching my cheek.

Weiss did not take that last bit well, she raised her hand, poised to backhand my face, and she would have. However Ren had something to say about that.

Ren, seeing I was going to take the hit, stepped between us and grabbed her wrist, stopping her halfway through the slap. "Miss Schnee, you would do well to not strike this gentleman.". Ren had a serious face, and Weiss went from mad, to shocked. Releasing her hand, he continued, " Based on the trace amount of food left on your clothing, I'd say you enjoyed that breakfaet he acquired for you this morning?", Ren stated simply before folding his hands behind his back, flashing me a thumbs up as he straightened up his posture.

Weiss was shocked then glanced past Ren at me, " T-that was you?".

I nodded sheepishly, "Y-yeah, I felt bad about…whatever I did last night.". Looking at her, I was confused to see her embarrassed, not angry, "Weiss…?".

Blondie broke in at this point, "What you di-..? Dude, she was trying to stomp your face in!". She walked in to our little debate area, "If anything it should've been reversed! I mean seriously we-", a loud buzz over the intercom cut her off. _'All first years report to the Beacon Cliff immediately, I repeat. All first years report to the Beacon Cliff immediately.'_.

On that note, everyone dropped the shouting match, and scrambled to get their gear in order. As myself, Ren, and Nora headed, being prepared was a blessing today.

We stood at the edge of the forest, it was what you'd expect of a place called the Emerald Forest, lush green trees expanding as far as the eye could see except for a few clearings. I looked down and saw we were all standing on metal plates….'I got a badddd feeling about this.', and if by some twist of fate , he wasn't wrong. His blue eyes glazed over, but he stood on the pad naturally.

His neighbors began shivering but mistook the actual cold for what the blonde guy was doing. He had drawn his blade and cracked his neck, quite loudly. Looking out into the distance, his blue eyes seeming lifeless, he took his sheathe and it deployed into a shield, and he held it out in front of him. None of this bothered Ozpin as he continued on with his speech, Arc freaking out or not.

 _I slowly walked forward, shield raised. The fog covered the entryway, so many times before I've failed. This time though, I would be fine. I had found a way to summon other wary undead to aid me. This group looked promising, a buxom brawling Caestus user, a silent assassin wielder of Manslayer and Berserker Blade , two famously deadly katanas, and the last seemed to wield no weapons, but his fists packed a punch, he seemed fond of his rings._

 _I placed my hand on the fog wall, and stepped through, ready to face Nashandra for the throne. However something was wrong. When I stepped through I began falling into a dark abyss . I yelled out for help….._

I awoke in mid air, falling fast. " WHAT THE FUC-", I tried screaming, and not a second later I landed with a sickening crunch. My entire lower body had, crushed in on itself. It took a few seconds, but the pain eventually caused me to try and scream, but all I managed to do was spit out a large glob of blood. 'Great, killed by gravity, Great-Great Grandpa will definitely rip into me.", I thought, but heard faintly someone screaming my name. I couldn't tell who, until he flipped me and I saw a pair of beautiful magenta eyes and with a blood addled voice, I croaked out, "R…en…..so…r…", and I blacked out.

 _In the black void of my vision. I wandered aimlessly, until I felt it. The familiar warmth of the fire. I turned and saw it, a human shaped fire. It looked to be flailing about as if fighting, I rushed to its side and as I got closer, I could make out more of my surroundings. 'A forest?', thinking as I rushed to its side, I then could finally see creatures surrounding the figure….Ren?_

As if he saw a ghost Ren stopped fighting the Beowolves to look at me, "Jaune…?". I saw one rush him, it looked bigger than the rest and its claws were closing in on him. So I rushed it, no hesitation, I bashed its claw away with a strength I have not felt before, it knocked the Alpha off balance, and I brought my sword straight down its neck, deep enough to sever its spine.

I kicked the creature of my blade as it went limp, and turned to the others, poised to fight, my shield and blade ready. They watched the corpse of their leader dissipate, its ashes seemed to flutter around me momentarily, as I approached them slowly, no fear in my movements or eyes. They turned and dashed off. "Weak souls. Not worth my time." I remarked coldly as I sheathed my sword in the shield, returning them to my side.

Ren looked at his wits end, he was on his knees eyes wide as could be, he was visibly paler. "You ok?", I asked concerned for his well being, I took a knee next to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. It was then, tears began streaming out of his eyes, he began to cry, as he started giving me a tight hug. Not nearly Nora level, but enough for me to know the stoic was shaken to his very core.

"Ren. Its ok, look.", I pulled him away looking him up and down. He was pretty much unscathed. "Where are you hurt Ren?", I was starting to worry.

He was still out of sorts, but wiped his tears away. "Jaune…", he stated quietly.

"Yeah? Whats up?", he had my full attention.

"Jaune…you….DIED!", he yelled, very loudly.

'Oh….OHHHH….Oh...', "Wait, what?", I asked baffled.

 **A/N: Ok, so I may have stretched the initiation into next chapter, which will be up tomorrow. But I felt this was a bit necessary. And my guts are usually not wrong. So yeah, Jaune died! Other than that, I wanted to get Jaune's mindset a bit more fleshed out.**

 **Yes, I dislike Weiss, but she still plays a bit of a main role here….all the main 8 do. No, the teams will not be their originals. Also, yes, this will be Jaune x Ren….and yes its important.**

 **On a side note, I'm not apologizing about skipping either of Ozpin's speeches...Big man will get to be preachy enough later on.'**

 **That's about it, Nexus signing out.**


	4. Regulations of a Hollow Man

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls franchises. They belong to RoosterTeeth and FromSoftware respectively. Please support the official release._**

 **Jaune Arc: Bearer of the Curse**

Ren, a man who I saw as a man of few words, high moral standards, and my honest to Oum best male friend, ok _only_ male friend, had just broken down in front of me. I tried to force myself to chuckle, but it came out shaky at best, "Ha ha, Ren don't joke like that! I mean, if I were dead. How could I be standing here, right?". Ren looked up and saw me smiling like a big goof, so he finally started calming down, still visibly shaken though. I helped him up, 'Damn he's light!', I thought as I pulled him to his feet. A little too quickly apparently, he bumped into me.

Ren, looked shocked as he balanced himself, " Jaune?".

"Ya-huh?", I asked, as I started scanning around the forest, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Do you recall what happened when you were launched into the woods?", he asked, finally calming himself, wiping the tears dry.

"Being, launched?", I thought real hard about what happened before. "Not really. All I know, is I woke up in pitch darkness, then I saw a silhouette of fire that I recognized as you. You were being attacked by those damned wretches. So I did my duty, and drove them away.". Hearing those words I shook my head, 'What the heck? Since when do I talk like that?', I stopped pondering over that when I felt a pretty strong presence in front of us.

Ren seemed to notice my strange speech pattern, but instead seemed to play it off with sarcasm, "Did not take you for the 'Ye old hero' type Jaune.". He stated with a light, but still shaky chuckle.

"Ya ya laugh it up. Come on, I think I know where some more people are.", I started marching on towards the source of the presence I felt.

"One second, Jaune. " , as I turned, he bashed his palm against my chest plate, which made me slide back a few centimeters.

"What the hell Ren!?", I asked, kind of pissed, but shocked at the lack of pain.

Ren just sighed and smiled, "Had to be sure you were real.". I gaped at him as he walked by with his old self back, "Coming, Jaune?". Sighing, I walked next to him, 'Yep, going to be the death of me.', I thought as we continued to the source.

We were walking for about five minutes and so I decided to finally ask, "So what exactly happened for you to think I was dead?", not the most tactful approach, but I am not a very socially tactful guy.

Ren stopped suddenly causing me to as well, he sighed as he looked me in the eyes, 'Damn his intense stare', I thought. "Jaune, we were catapulted off the Beacon Cliff. We were told to make a landing strategy. Before I was launched I saw you sleeping while standing. I kept my eyes on where you would land in hopes I could help you, but I was late…..". He started to hesitate.

I blinked, "Err, Ren if its too much to ask just tell me…I know I couldn't recount someone's death easily. Much less to their faces no less.", I stated nervously. I smiled genuinely trying to put him at ease.

Ren saw this and let a small chuckle, "You're a very strange man, you know that?", he stated not hiding his mirth. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, "When I arrived. You had fallen feet first to the ground. At the speed and trajectory, I thought you may have been injured, but not to that extent. 'His Aura should cushion him somewhat', I had thought but-", Ren was about to continue, however I raised my hand, and he nodded for me to go ahead with my question.

"My who-what now?", I asked genuinely confused.

"Your Aura…..Jaune, I thought it was strange or a testament to your skill that Beacon let you in without having it unlocked, are you telling me you don't even know what Aura is?", Ren asked, and half analyzed me with that question.

I considered acting like I did but remembered Ren's disposition towards lying, more so what happens to liars when Nora hears about them. Scratching the back of my head, I sighed , a bit more seriousness in my expression. "Ren, can I trust you with…..a huge secret?", I asked, bracing myself, knowing this day would come, just not so soon.

Ren wore his deadpan with pride, "Jaune, I just watched you die. There is not a lot you could tell me that would surprise me".

"I cheated to get into Beacon!", I said as quickly as possible, and trembled at the thought of returning…'returning…where?', my mind tried to recall where my home was, but nothing came to mind other than a grayed out castle, and faceless villagers, 'Huh, thats kind of creepy'.

Ren, just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "And how, pray tell, did you do that?", already feeling slightly annoyed.

"I faked my transcripts. My father never wanted to train me, telling me I was always a bad reminder of his younger days, 'a ghost of my past' he would call me. My mother always wanted to protect me and my seven older sisters felt there was no need for me to take up Crocea Mors, my family's heirloom weaponry I wield here.", I explained, motioning to the sword and sheathe which deploys into a shield.

"So, how did you end with them, and in Beacon?", Ren asked, genuinely curious now about the young would-be huntsman in front of him.

"I…got ahold of some fake transcripts. Essentially, they stated where I lacked in physical capability, I made up for in strategy and tactics. A few months ago, I stole the family weapons when I got accepted, and traveled to Vale on foot, to get some experience under my belt.", I finished my explanation fully.

Ren, sighed, he looked at me with a bemused look, "Definitely a strange man." "Look despite all, _that_ , when I finally reached you, I felt your Aura still locked away, so I took it upon myself to unlock it, but you had passed on.". He continued, "Yet fact that you lied on your transcripts. You came back from the dead, or brink of death, and quite possibly saved my life, where I failed you.". He looked to be in thought for a minute, then extended his hand for a handshake, "Partners?".

I looked confused but, my heart told me to do it, "P-partners, but are you sure? I'm kind of, very weak.", I averted my gaze to the side dejectedly.

Ren continued walking forward, "I think that Alpha would beg to differ, that parry/riposte was quite a sight. You're quite the warrior it seems, at least when someone's in danger.", he finished as we approached a clearing.

I felt the strong presence culminate into a glow that emanated from a girl, a blonde girl. 'Just my damned luck!', I screamed internally, as we approached the temple ruins.

 **A/N: Real short chapter, and I'm sorry for that. The next one will take a bit longer, but will definitely have some more substance.**

 **This chapter was pretty much to show how the curse can change Jaune, and to develop a solid ground of understanding between Ren and Jaune.**

 **Ren being so perceptive, of course he would know something was up with Jaune not knowing what Aura is. And the threat of death by Nora scared our blonde goof straight. Anyway, definitely will cover the rest of initiation in chapter five. So, take care till then. Nexus, signing out.'**


	5. The Strength of the Undead Knight

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls franchises. They belong to RoosterTeeth and FromSoftware respectively. Please support the official release._**

 **Jaune Arc: Bearer of the Curse**

"Hey Ren.". I stated monotone, staring down my fellow blonde whom stood in the temple ruins, chatting quite loudly with another girl, her partner I assumed as we approached. She hadn't noticed us yet , so I counted my blessings.

"Yes Jaune?", he queried sarcastically, a grin gracing his face, the largest I've seen on him all two days I've known him.

"In the event that I…you know… _die_ and well, stay dead. Could you make sure my family gets my sword and shield back?", I requested, half joking, half serious.

"Of course Jaune. I'll even write them a missive saying how you died valiantly against the onslaught of a hormonal teenage girl, and of your other great trials and tribulations. Those should all fit on a sticky note, right?". Ren laughed pretty hard at his own joke, which caught the attention of the two ladies as we reached the ancient temple. Much to my own personal dismay.

"Hello~", blondie waved at us and I took a second and immediately raised my shield to cover my head before responding with, "Hi, please don't bash my skull in?".

Ren punched my shoulder which caused me to fumble with my shield and catch it, barely before it hit the ground. I glared icy daggers at him, as he spoke up to the two ladies, "Greetings.". He spoke with confidence and strode forward, offering his hand. They each shook it, and he finished his introduction. "My name is Lie Ren, a pleasure to meet you both, Misses…?", he stated.

Blondie piped up first, she seemed the boisterous type with her long blonde hair, beautiful lilac eyes, and other… _ahem_ ….assets, "The name's Yang Xiao Long.". She forked a thumb at her partner, who was centered around a theme of black and white, amber cat-like eyes, and a bow atop her lovely raven black hair, "And that's my partner, Blake Belladonna.". She looked to her partner who seemed to be focused on something aside from the conversation, a quick glance behind Ren confirmed what Blake was staring at, and we turned as well, my expression became serious once more.

Beowolves, about 20 of them, one Alpha, approaching fast but that wasn't the issue. In front of them, Weiss and Nora were making a mad dash toward the temple.

Ren yelled first, "NORA!", and was about to rush in but I put my arm up to stop him.

Without turning to face either of them, I made my orders clear, "Ren, Yang, Blake form a defensive line in front of the temple, when Weiss and Nora make it here, guard them so they can get a reprieve. Understood?".

Yang responded, "OK but, what about you?", she asked. She got her answer, in the form of me making a mad sprint towards the two.

I ran hard, clearing the distance between myself and the two huntresses in training in mere seconds, they looked at me for a split second and stopped before I shouted "Keep moving!", as I met the alpha's claw swipe with my shield. I stood my ground as the lupine beasts began surrounding me. There was no fear, there was no hesitation, only the souls in front of me, and my wish to claim them.

I slashed behind myself hard, spinning with my shield extended as well. The sword sliced a brave foes head off before he pounced on me and my shield connected with two more sets of claws before they reached my mostly exposed form. 'One down, nineteen to go', I brought my blade back close to my chest, keeping my shield covering my left, and performed a lunge at one of the foes I had blocked, and was satisfied as my blade plunged straight through its chest. 'Make that two!", I rolled out of the way of the Alpha's pounce and blocked it's mad flail. 'Big fellas next', I went in for the strike, a vertical at his shoulder but was tackled by a younger beast as the Alpha hopped to the side.

'Fuck!', was all I could think before I heard them. Footsteps, and gunshots. Lots of gunshots. I was busy trying to keep the young wolf from feasting on my neck meat, before the bullet storm started pelting them, killing a few including Clingy here on top me, and backing the rest of the Grimm off me.

Taking that moment I hopped to my feet, raising my shield, and crouching lower to the ground. I glanced back to see Blake and Ren rushing to back me up. A small smile played on my face before I turned my attention forward, standing once more, Yang was in front of me, beating back the pack with what I could only describe as shotgun gauntlets.

They were not the only ones though, just past the pack I could barely make out two red figures that were unloading rifle shots into the pack with deadly precision. I threw myself and my shield in front of the Alpha that came up behind Yang, however that threw me off balance, and I took three claw swipes before a fourth batted me away pretty hard, since there was a sickening crunch coming from my right arm where he struck. I rolled to me feet, and saw my dangling shattered sword arm, bone fragments jutting out, yet still grasping my blade.

Gritting my teeth as I saw he was the only target left, I steeled myself, 'This is going to fucking hurrrttttt!', I screamed internally, and flailed my broken arm landing a slash across the Alpha's chest. I then shield bashed off its feet, the proceeded to straddle its chest and beat it down with my shield arm. "STAY! DOWN! YOU! MOTHER! FUCKER!". That last yell was met with the beasts skull caving in. Panting I looked up, to see Yang's sister in my face, cheeks puffed like she was angry, then out it came as she pointed her finger at me accusingly, " LANGUAGE!".

The others snickered, I stared in disbelief, until I felt a burning throb in my right arm. Looking I was greeted by a twisted and useless limb. 'Oh yeah, I slashed using a broken….arm…', were all I could think before the others surrounded me with worry on their faces. "Tis just a Flesh!.. wound.", I said with a very pained wince as the other red head who was with Yang's sister came to inspect my sword arm. She was very beautiful, athletic build, luscious crimson hair in a ponytail, and lovely emerald eyes. Her armor and weapons reminded me of a Spartan.

"How were you able to swing your blade with this mess of an arm!?", she exclaimed very loudly, causing the others to look at it with curiosity, then gasps of horror.

"I just…did?", I finally spotted something on her hip. Something oddly familiar, yet shouldn't have been. "Umm, hey miss. That flask on your hip…", I started slowly and she remembered the orange, ornate glass flask at her hip.

"Oh yes! I found this while in the woods next to small crater in the woods. Is it yours?", she picked it up and offered it to me as I nodded slowly.

Taking it graciously, I popped the top and quickly gulped at its contents with my good arm. The effects were immediate, in the form of my wounds healing, and my arm reconstructing itself. I stretched it out with some audible but welcome pops, and stood back to my feet, clipping my flask to hip. I turned to Ren, "So, did we get the relic?".

This caused the others to look on in confusion, before Ren spoke up, "Yeah, they were chess pieces. Black Knight sound good?", the smirk never leaving his face.

With a heavy sigh at the implications of that choice, I started chuckling, "Sure, why not?". When the others realized I was fine they went to grab their own relics, all but Spartan girl, Yang, and Blake. I turned to the Spartan, sheathing Crocea Mors back into the shield I set back to sheathe form, clipping them to my left side opposite of my flask. I offered her my hand which she took with glee, "The name's Jaune Arc. Short. Sweet. Rolls off the tongue , ladies love it and you? I'd rather not call you miss Spartan forever.".

She beamed happily at that, "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's a pleasure Jaune. My partner is the young girl arguing with Miss Schnee at the ruins. Her name is Ruby.".

"Huh, Ruby Xiao Long?". That caused Pyrrha to look confused, and Yang grabbed my shoulder.

Yang looked kind of serious, " J, her name's Ruby Rose. Alright? Just drop it, K?", she then got a huge grin before punching my arm lightly.

'Ok, touchy subject…avoid at all costs.'. We regrouped and began the hike back to Beacon.

Weiss, looked angry…. Scratch that, she looked absolutely livid. Why you may ask, well, their names are Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie. They were so close to their objective but the duo would NOT be silent. However it was not all bad, Pyrrha was in this large group, Ren was quiet, Blake and Yang kept their talk to themselves. All this was great, but one problem.

Everyone kept looking at me strange like I had sprouted a second head. We finally approached a bridge that connected to the cliffs from the forest.

Ruby and Nora cheered loudly and raced ahead. Pyrrha, Yang, and Ren looked on smiling. Weiss and Blake, sighed heavily in relief.

I stopped.

Ren saw this, "Jaune?", he inquired.

When I looked forward, I felt something. Something BIG. Trusting my instincts, I drew just Crocea Mors. Scanning the area, then I felt it, and so did everyone else I guess. A rumbling, and heavy thumps. Ruby and Nora skidded to a halt as what appeared to be a little reptilian Grimm's head peered at us from over the ledge.

"RUBY! NORA! GET BACK!", almost as soon as I roared that, the beast leaped into the sky using its huge four warped wings to hover before slamming down on the ground in front of them, and it roared very loudly, scattering its, what I hoped was, saliva over us.

Ruby, grabbed Nora and they were next to us in an instant, before she screamed absolutely terrified, "What is that thing?!". The beast stood a good 40 feet tall, and 25 feet wide. It 'looked' like a dragon, if its torso was a giant mouth, with what could be only described as teeth protruding from it's 'chest'. It was on four muscly black scaled legs, it had huge clawed arms, though much smaller than that of the legs. On its back were four tattered wings that may have been for flight at one time, but now could only help it float.

"Gaping Dragon.", I said, which got all eyes on me as I drew my shield. Weiss was about to ask for clarification, before I answered, "Gaping Dragon, or more commonly known in this age as a Devourer. A very large grimm, said to be able to eat entire armies of huntsman. Powerful body, surprisingly fast, and capable of spraying acids." , I finished as I started moving forward. I looked cold, but determined. 'Well let's see what you're made of beastie!', I thought as I approached it.

The others got ready for the fight of our live.

 **A/N: And done. Well that took longer than I meant it to. I felt rushed slightly because of my amazing friend SKULLMAN159, what with his** **Punished** **story, and his shoutout. Ah yeah, speaking of which, if you like this little syory of mine. You will love his work. That would be** **Punished** **, a story where Jaune essentially becomes the Punisher.**

 **That aside, next chapter will be the fight we've all been waiting for!...What? Just me? Ok... Anyway, next chapter will also put a close on initiation. With any amount of luck I should have it up within a few days.**

 **Also...ahhh thats some good Estus.**

 **Well guys, that about wraps this up. Let me know what ya think in reviews and PMs. Nexus signing out**


	6. Welcome to Beacon

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls franchises. They belong to RoosterTeeth and FromSoftware respectively. Please support the official release._**

 **Jaune Arc: Bearer of the Curse**

Facing the Devourer, I kept my shield at the ready as I sprinted towards it. 'God these things are ugly up close.', I mentally retched at this beast's appearance, before I felt my heart sink slightly. 'Oh no…', "RUBY!", I roared out as I saw a red blur of rose petals pass me.

Ruby, had rushed in using her semblance, obviously not thinking before she acted. "Hiyaahhhhhh!", she yelled out a battle cry as her scythe met the scaled front right leg, only to have her attack bounce right off it, leaving a barely visible scratch.

The Devourer screeched, more like it was pissed than hurt, and it swiped its left arm at her only to be batted away by my shield as I slashed its open palm earning a slightly deeper but still barely noticeable cut. "Ruby, a Devourer is one of the strongest creatures of Grimm, why did you rush in!?".

Ruby was frightened by the creature and now by my tone, and she looked disheartened. 'Fucking great, well said Jaune, just kick her like a downed puppy why don't ya!?". Shaking my head clear of those thoughts, I analyzed the situation and realized, two things. First, this sucker is pissed and now focused on me. Second, I just yelled at a girl whose sister could easily crush me. Steeling myself I yelled the only command they'd listen to. "Everyone keep moving, get to the objective! I'll keep it busy, this is NOT up for debate!". I said as I rolled to avoid another claw swipe and lunge into its moist, disgusting mouth-chest, causing it to screech in pain.

I noticed Yang, Blake, Nora, and Weiss, run by Yang grabbing Ruby who still looked shell shocked. I moved to get the massive Grimm to follow me back towards the ruined temple. I mistimed a dodge and the beast's claw grabbed a hold of my entire body. "FUCK!", was all I could yell as it began crushing my body, blood spurting out of my mouth as I felt my insides being mushed.

Then I heard it, the scream of a very angry woman. Yang launched herself at the beast, her hair glowing golden, her eyes now crimson read, using her gauntlets recoil for speed, she decked the beast in the side of its massive jowl like sides, causing it to release me.

As I fell I saw a spear fly past me and impale its mouth, eliciting more pain from it. Right before I hit the ground someone caught me, strong, yet lithe. 'Ren…', I smiled at my partner blood still oozing out of my mouth.

Ren acted quickly and took my flask, uncorking it, he drained some of the draught into my mouth leaving only a swig in it, and I instantly felt the refreshing power of the Estus take effect. I got to my feet, to see Weiss coordinating Nora to fire some pink grenades into the beasts mouth. Yang was violently pummeling the beast on its back with Pyrrha keeping it's forward attention retrieving her spear from the beast's disgusting maw in the progress.

Ren shook me to gain my attention, "What's the plan partner?", he asked, those scared emotions back within his voice.

"I had planned to hold it off, so that you all could escape", I answered between pants of breath and was immediately smacked, but not by Ren. By Ruby, who had apparently sped next us with Blake coming up behind.

Ruby had tears in her eyes, before she hugged me. "Don't you ever do that again! We can win this together! Just tell us how!", she said in between sniffles.

'I forgot she's just a kid.', I thought as I closed my eyes to calm my nerves. Then looked to the battle, and saw something coming that would be very bad…."YANG, PYRRHA BACK OFF OF IT NOW, REGROUP. WEISS, NORA KEEP FIRING OFF POT SHOTS BUT KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!", I got up and held my shield up, as Yang and Pyrrha got behind me just as its body started convulsing, spraying a sickly brown-orange bile over the field, some pattering against my shield, and Weiss's glyphs.

Yang asked in a heated tone, "What the hell is that!?", her answer came when the nearby area began to dissolve quickly. "Oh. So what's the plan, jerk?", she asked angrily at me.

Ruby glared adorably, "That's mean Yang he was just trying to keep me safe! At least he didn't ditch me at the entrance like some people!".

Blake chimed in by clearing her throat, "Not the time you two, Jaune?", she queried.

"Why is everyone asking me?", I looked on confused as Weiss and Nora regrouped with us, turning my attention back to our foe which seemed to be dazed slightly.

Pyrrha spoke up, "Jaune, you're the only one of us who knows what that Grimm is, we are deferring to your lead for this fact!", she sounded so sure, it almost unnerved me with how genuine she sounded.

With new found resolve, I issued my commands, "Weiss, Pyrrha, take the right, pepper it with anything range you've got, Ren, Blake same plan but left. Yang, Nora, and Ruby take a leap on its back and bash and hack at it as hard as you can. On my signal.", they each nodded and prepared themselves.

The Devourer fully recovered and began a full charge on their position, when he was halfway to my position, I roared "NOW!", and they took off. Ren began firing his twin SMGs, Blake firing her sword in hand gun form, Pyrrha on its right took a knee and fired her rifle, with Weiss amplifying her rounds with her ice glyphs, and Yang and Nora took to the skies immediately, followed by the red reaper, Ruby, and began laying waste to its back as I dug in. 'This is gonna hurrrtttt!'.

It's body collided with my shield, which cracked the ground behind me but I stood, er, kneeled strong! "Hah! Suck it!", I said as I slashed the little piece that used to be it's head clean off. Which had the desired effect, somewhat. It reared back and screeched in horrid pain, so far it began to fall on its back. Yang, Nora, and Ruby got off with time to spare, and I took the opportunity to hop on its gut, ramming my blade deep in it, to the hilt. As it screeched in pain, I ran up its length, and yelled "KEEP FIRING!", which everyone did, unloading everything.

When I reached its maw, I leapt with all my might, and yelled, " IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER!", as I plunged into it's moist, acidic cavity with my blade.

It gave a final shriek, as it went lax. That's when something strange happened. It faded away in black ashes that swirled around me. In the center where it's center would have been. Was a singular floating white flame like orb.

My armor and clothing had mostly been dissolved by the acids, save for my jeans, half a shoe, and the left side of my hoody. We grouped around the flame. Nora went to touch it, but her hand passed right through it.

"Aww, I want the pretty orb!", she pouted.

Weiss, looking at me, popped the question, "So, what is it dunce?".

I was about to answer, when Ren stopped me by putting up his hand. "His name is Jaune, I would appreciate you showing him the common courtesy of using it Miss _Schnee_ , since he did just save our lives."

Weiss fired back, "Saved our-!? Hardly, if anything, we did all the work while he just barked at us!"

Pyrrha gave her two cents, " Actually, Ren is right Weiss. Without Jaune's intricate knowledge of the Devourer, we would have been dead."

Weiss looked at Pyrrha shocked, before crossing her arms, "Hmpf, hardly. The professors would have-"..

"Actually Miss Schnee, Miss Nikos is correct.", they all turned and gasped at the voice. It was Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

Weiss dumbfounded took a few momentsreplied, "B-but but Headmaster-!".

"Fifteen seconds." Miss Goodwitch chimed in.

They all looked confused exept myself.

Ozpin clarified, "Miss Schnee it took you fifteen solid seconds to form that broken response. In those fifteen seconds, if Mister Arc had not been present you and your fellows would hav3 been maimed, or worse, killed.". He sipped his coffee and continued, "However due to Mister Arcs, instant recognition of the enemy and his surprising knowledge of this Grimm, he coordinated your efforts, and was even willing to discard his own life to buy you all time, to either escape, or for help to arrive.", he finished with a smirk.

All this made them turn to me, but I paid no attention as the voice called in my head.

" _Young cursed knight, before you is the soul of a powerful adversary. Claim it, and you can use its power to increase your own power. You will find more, powerful souls in time. However, this will be our last meeting.", her voice sounded sad, but perked up slightly, "Look to your new partner. He will guide you to greater heights, than even I. Farewell, Jaune."._

Her voice faded, and I felt tears roll down my cheek. "Farewell, Shanalotte.", I smiled looking to the sky, as an old feather fell down in front of me, and vanished.

I then looked to the others, taking the soul in my hand and crushed it, the aura entering my body. I wiped my face dry and looked to my friends, and Weiss with a smile. "So uh, do we pass?", I asked the headmaster.

Ozpin, sipping his coffee, finally stopped and spoke up. " Glynda, what do you say?", he directed the question to his partner.

Glynda looked at the man, then to us before speaking, "A team of 8 initiates working together took down a SS-Rank Grimm, not only that a Devourer, which there have been no sightings of in the last 400 years, since the time of the great'Lord of Cinders' of Mistral?", she questioned sarcastically. "I suppose.", she stated with a smirk.

"So we...?" I asked, elated to what it sounded like.

Ozpin, with a smile on his face, nodded, "Welcome, to Beacon Academy.".

They all cheered happily, except Weiss, Ren, and Blake. The latter two, because of their stoic nature, the former, looked frustrated beyond all belief.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you gathered the black bishop pieces, and from this day forth you will be known as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by, Cardin Winchester.", Ozpin congratulated the boys as they stepped off the stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long, and Lie Ren. You four have retrieved the black knight pieces, and from this day forth you will be known as Team BJYR (Blur), led by, Blake Belladonna." , Ozpin stated to the confusion of everyone in the audience, our new team included but not me.

I turned to her and patted her on the back, "Great job Blake!", I cheered with a giant grin….I must have looked a real sight, what with most of my clothes still burned off, but then Yang spouted off.

"Headmaster, not that I care much , but why not Jaune?", she looked a little miffed.

I spoke up, "We'll be on our way headmaster, I think I know the reason." I placed a reassuring hand on Yang's shoulder, and we left the stage after she nodded reluctantly.

"And last but not least, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Nora Valkyrie. You four have retrieved the white rook pieces, and from this day forth you will be known as Team PRWN (Pyrene), led by, Pyrrha Nikos.", she bowed graciously as the headmaster finished his speech. Ruby cheered, Weiss smiled in content, and Nora was, well, Nora.

'This will be an interesting year I wager', Ozpin thought.

I noticed the headmaster cast his gaze to me, and he simply nodded. I nodded back, and me and my new teammates were off to our dorms, and hopefully…bed.

 **Omake:** The Legend Never Dies

It was a sunny day in Beacon Academy. The birds were singing. The breeze was gentle. All was serene until the cries of pain coming from Team CRDLs most abused victim, a friendly shy rabbit faunus girl.

Team CRDL was at it again, pulling on poor Velvet's rabbit ears. Most looked on in disgust, Jaune's group of friends were seated at their lunch table, and angrily watched as the assault on her poor ears happened….

Then, he appeared. Breaking through the cafeteria windows, he rolled in front of them.

He stood tall wearing armor of gold and white, that looked too heavy for mere humans. On his back, an ornate green crested wooden shield. In his hands, a glowing fiery Zweihander. But on his head sat a bronze ornate helm, it screamed masculinity…..and creepiness…. It was the mask of the father, for the legend had appeared.

Cardin scoffed, until he saw his buds freeze up, "Whats the big deal? Its just Arc trying to be intimidating!", he sneered at the figure.

This got the warrior to spread his arms in a challenging gesture., speaking in a booming baritone, "Well? What is it?". Then, Nora, as if they rehearsed this broke out a boombox. Then played a random dubstep song. As soon as the bass dropped, Cardin and company charged him. With perfectly timed rolls, slams of the mighty Chaos Zweihander, and kicks for funsies, the bullies laid defeated.

He took a knee and roared " The legend never dies! Giant dad lives!"

Right before Miss Goodwitch blasted him with telekinesis. Smirking she said…"Welcome to Remnant."

Ozpin could not contain his laughter in his office as he looked to me, "Did you really give mister Arc the Giant Dad set?".

I sat with my fingers interlocked, "All according to plan Oz, all according to plan". As myself, Skullman, and Ozpin sipped a cup of joe.

 **A/N: Well, here we are, finished the damn initiation. And I even did the naming ceremony. Are you not entertained!? No? Just me? Ehhh ok, I'll be good…**

 **Jaune explains all the weirdness as best he can next chapter to his team and friends. He also e plains why Blake, or anyone else would have been chosen to lead before him. We get class time with Port, a retelling of the bullying scene with Velvet (I have a soft spot for her, sue me!), and of course…..its gonna be LEVELING TIME.**

 **Also gotta thank patiphat1998 for the Omake idea...and kicking me in the groin to do this, love ya bud.**

 **Anyway, a shout out to my brother from another mother who is going to wreck me in a p.m. for this chapter SKULLMAN159, write of two amazing Jaune fics,** **Punished** **and** **We Bleed Ichor.**

 **Another to a personal favorite of mine megatronus89, writer of** **Master** **, a great dark Jaune fic.**

 **Azure megacyber, of course with the amazing works** **Jaune the Conqueror** **and** **A knight and his maidens.**

 **And last but not least, a shoutout to the writer Solvdrage, who was also a key inspiration in me, doing what it is i do...I would list his stories but they are all wonderful, though if i had to pick one to recommend right away,** **Jaune Appetit** **.**


	7. The Power of the Cures

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls franchises. They belong to RoosterTeeth and FromSoftware respectively. Please support the official release._**

 **Jaune Arc: Bearer of the Curse**

So, that sleeping thing I wanted to try out? Yeah that didn't happen. Our teams were literally across the hall from each other, and just when I got settled down, we heard a knock at our door.

Yang, being the outgoing bombshell she seemed to be, opened the door with a sing-songy 'Hello~!' and in came the banes of my sleep, Team PRWN.

Now I'd already been getting questioning looks from them, Yang, and Blake. Luckily Ren was less obvious in outwardly acknowledging about how strange I was. However, he was the first to ask a question.

"You feeling ok, partner?", that made me relax, "Dead tired, but really happy we made it.", I said with a tired yawn. I looked at the girls who looked anxious, and slightly tired, "So fire away with your questions, and I'll answer them as best I can." , I smiled.

Yang's first question came as a surprise, "So why was Blakey picked as our leader, you said you knew? Not that I'm complaining, I would have turned traitor with you leading us, jerk!".

I chuckled at that, and looked at her, "That's why right there. You let your emotions rule your action.", I stated calmly as her irises went crimson and she glared flaming daggers at me, but I continued, "As for Ren, during the beginning if initiation during a highly stressful situation and nearly snapped. Myself, I knew what to tell you to do, not HOW to tell you. Blake was chosen, because she remained calm for all of, if not all of the initiation.", I finished, earning a few looks of intrigue, I'm guessing they didn't expect this level of insight, oh well. Blake got my attention with a slight wave of her hand.

Blake decided to question my grimm intel, "Where did you learn about the Devourer?".

I pointed to my head, "Memories.". "That's not cle-",Blake said before I interrupted, "It's part of my Semblance, I think.", I said tired but focused.

"What kind of Semblance do you have, Jaune?", Pyrrha was the next to ask.

I thought about how to answer it, when the an image of a burning circle appeared in my mind. Standing up, I had looked at Pyrrha with more dead looking eyes than I had a few seconds prior. Taking off my thin white shirt, Weiss started to protest, before I showed my back, eliciting gasps from the group. "Darksign, is what my semblance is called.", my voice became the same as when I fought Grimm . Still my voice but, colder, almost emotionless.

Ren was looking at his mark intently. He cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "Jaune, could that have been a result of what happened when we met?", he asked hesitantly.

I nodded, "Those born with the Darksign only find out upon death.", I looked coldly at team PRWN, Yang, and Blake before continuing, "The rest of my Semblance can only be discussed, with my partner, since he unlocked my Aura.".

Ruby was wide eyed, "You only just got your Aura!?", she along with the others other than Ren were shocked. "How did you survive all this time!?", they all leaned in to hear the answer.

"Yes, and the same way humans did before Aura.", I shrugged, "I fought harder than the Grimm. No sweat.". I looked up remembering when my old man saw me off in the woods dear old dad, such a sweet guy.

 _The elder Arc stood there crossing his arms crossed. "Boy, you ever need to come back home to_ ** _'static'_** _and we'll welcome you home, your mother and_ ** _'static'_** _sisters will miss you.", he grinned happily at me, and we hugged as I set off to Beacon. 'I sure am gonna miss this old place', I clenched my fist determined and ran off to Vale._

Weiss brought me out of my memories with her surprised question, "You've died!?".

I looked at her, then to Ren, and he nodded, "Yeah, but I got better.", this elicited a chuckle from my team and Nora, and groans from PRW.

Nora hopped in place with my flask, "Ohhh ohh what's this thingy?", I promptly grabbed it from her.

"My Estus flask, it has three uses to heal me, before I need to find a flame to refill it.", I answered my mood improved, but I yawned loudly.

Blake took charge, "Alright ladies, that's enough questions, let us get some res-", she was interrupted by a loud thud, from me slamming on to my bed. "Well, that settles that.", she smirked.

Saying their goodnights they left to get some sleep for the next day.

I woke up confused, then looked around and saw Yang in her sleep wear, sprawled on her bed, snoring loudly. Blake was curled up, almost like a cat. Then I looked to Ren, who was not in his bed. I looked down and saw what had woken me up. Ren came to the wrong bed, I slowly stroked his hair, which seemed to relax him even more….if that were even physically possible.

'Well this is nice, but, is it right? I need to see how he feels about, guys before.' , mid thought I passed out.

I looked around, for a second in my black dreamscape. Sighing I sat down to wait it out.

"Have fun out there Jaune?", Ren asked coyly.

I was shocked, I looked to Ren. "But, you are….how?", I was so confused.

Ren chuckled, "Oh Jaune…" he, smiled as he caressed my cheek.

He was, so…so. The world around us was surrounded by fire. This Ren, he was on fire! Burning, like any body would, it made me gag. Yet I couldn't move. That's when I awoke with a start.

Panting and sweating bullets, I looked to Team BJYR and sighed in relief. 'Safe, sound, and separate.', I counted my blessings that that was all a dream. Getting up I noticed the time, five, then looked at Yang and Blake….. 'Shit!', rushing I grabbed my shower materials, and got my school uniform ready and rushed to get to the shower first. 'I dodged a train derailment this morning', I turned on the shower, and didn't notice it was the cold setting and just began washing up.

When I stepped out in a pair of boxers and t shirt, I was met by an angry crimson and amber glare by my two female teammates, and simply stated , "Growing up with-", shaking my head, 'How many?', I decided it was not important, "sisters, taught me to be the first in there by waking up really early.".

Yang seemed shocked to hear I had sisters, as she calmed down, she nodded. "Well Blakey, you heard him, I'm going first!", she said much too chipper in the morning. Then she went in the bathroom.

Blake shrugged, I walked over and got dressed quickly, noticing Ren there and dressed. Quirking my eyebrow, I asked, "Not going to take a shower?".

Ren shook his head, "No took one last night.", he looked distracted. 'I could be your dis-' , I audibly and quickly punched my own gut, 'Owwww! But, no bad thoughts Jaune, that's not why you became a hunter!'. Nodding, I looked to him, "Breakfast?", he nodded and we started to leave before Blake stopped us.

"And where do you think you two are going?", her eyes were gleaming and glaring through us.

"Breakfast, sorry but I'm not having us stick around while girls bathe and change, I'm above having myself castrated for something trivial.", I said, which surprised her to no end, and we walked by, closing the door behind.

Ren checked his scroll and sighed, " We will have to remind them when class starts.", it was already 7. We enjoyed breakfast, and messaged a reminder to them on their scrolls and off to class we went.

Peter Port, was many things. Large? Yes. Old? Definitely. Experienced? Beyond anyone in this school save the Headmaster. _Interesting?_ HELL NO! I sat in his class, wishing that the Devourer had done it's namesake and devoured me. At least it sounded like he was wrapping up, then he asked who among us think we have the qualities of true huntsman, when this big dude behind me, kicked the back of my head, I reached my hand up to rub my head which sealed my fate and…. "Jolly good Mr. Arc, I thought you were bored, but you just wanted to get the old heart pumping! Grab your gear and get down here lad!", he commanded sounding quite pleased.

When I got pack it was in my acid dissolved hoody, jeans, and mostly gone shoes. The armor was fine though so a plus, the class however, erupted in raucous laughter. Professor Port was about to say something, but I got his attention. "It's fine sir, I have to shop in Vale this weekend for new clothes. Devourer acid, ya know?", I said with my normal happy tone, feeling good, I drew Crocea Mors and my shield.

Port smiled, "Very well young man.", he hefted his Blunderbuss….IS THAT THING AN AXE? Seriously? Why does everything have to be a gun!? He slammed the axe and shattered releasing the door of the cage and out came a Boarbatusk, rolling out at me.

My eye twtched, "Really?", I asked aloud, as I rolled to the right causing it to miss as it came to a halt, it turned to me, and was me with the 'Alpha Beowolf Special', I bashed it's face with my shield, breaking off one of its tusks, and delivered a swift kick to its side, over turning the pig like grimm easily, before plunging my blade through the underside of its head ending its life.

Port and the rest of the students, minus the meathead who got me into this mess, cheered. "Bravo! Bravo! We are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter-in-training!", the bell rang, "That'll be all today class, remember. Stay Vigilant!".

After checking my schedule, I shrugged. 'Lunch, then combat class seems legit.', changed back into my uniform. When I closed my locker, I was greeted to the sight of Ren, he walked with me to the lunch room.

Sitting down with our friends was pretty uneventful, Nora told us about a dream, where her an Weiss were grimm taxidermists, it was entertaining, until we all heard a girl say, "That hurts!". We turned to witness Team CRDL, bullying a poor faunus girl. My friend each had something to say ranging from, "Disgusting", "Atrocious", and the like. I looked to my leader, with a look to receive approval for action. Blake didn't seem to expect that and hesitated, but grew a stern face and nodded. I nodded back.

When I got up, it surprised the others, except my leader and partner. When I began my approach I heard them trying to dissuade me. Cardin was still pulling on the girl's bunny ears before I grabbed his wrist, hard…and hot? Apparently I must have lightly seared his skin, he backed off holding his wrist. "What the hell Jauney-boy, you an animal lover?", he said with a confidrnt smirk, the burn must have subsided.

I moved the girl behind me, before my expression became serious. "Winchester, it's very rude to put your hands on a lady. What would your mother say? Oh, she'd probably support your actions, I'm sorry you were raised so poorly.", I shook my head in condolence. This was met by a giant fist to my face, which made a loud crack, as my skull caved slightly, but I stood my ground.

"MR. WINCHESTER, WHAT ON REMNANT ARE YOU DOING!?", Professor Goodwitch came in furious splitting the two up. I drank the last of my Estus quickly, fixing my face. Miss Goodwitch looked me over, " What happened here Mr. Arc?", she demanded.

I sighed, the pain fully subsided, "Just palling around with Cardin mam, I didn't foresee it going this far.", I finished spitting out a tooth which was broken and replaced by the the Estus. This shocked her, my friends, and the faunus girl.

"I see. Well….", she looked between us both. "When you get to combat class, you'll both do well to be in gear. You will be our first bout.", she stated, "Am I clear?".

Cardin huffed and nodded. I smiled with something that must have been akin to a sadist, because it made CRDL flinch, "Crystal professor. We'll settle our differences there, right pal?". Cardin grinned smugly back, "You have NO idea, Jauney-boy."

With that, Miss Goodwitch left at the bell. Velvet, I learned her name, thanked me, but I could only nod as I went to retrieve my gear. My face had went from smiling, to serious.

In the ring, I stood in my tattered gear, sword and shield out. Cardin stood across one handing his mace. The area was dark to me, I could only see Cardin, and Goodwitch. Then she commenced the match. Now all I saw was a dead man.

Rushing forward he swung his mace with surprising speed and strength, my shield took the brunt of the force, and I spun landing a glance on his uncovered waist, but I did not expect his free hand punch to my gut, followed up by a combo cross smash, on my face with the mace. Which hit pretty hard, and sent me flying back with a sickening crack.

My body fell limp. They were about to call the match, but I rose to my feet. Cardin was mortified, Goodwitch was as well, and everyone else was feeling sick if their faces were anything to go by. "Always come back stronger, never to fall, never to waver.", I whispered to him cryptically before I ran and kicked Cardin's chest, knocking him on his ass, and shield bashed his face. This knocked him out cold. I turned returning my shield to sheathe form putting Crocea Mors on my hip. "May I be excused, Miss Goodwitch?", she blankly nodded and I began to walk out.

"Winner…. Jaune Arc…someone bring Mr. Winchester to the infirmary, Mr. lie, please check on your partner.", Glynd ordered. Ren got up immediately to run after me.

I sat at the edge of the school once more. Students confused by my ragged appearance. Then came Ren, he sat right next to me.

"You worried a lot of us in there Jaune.", Ren stated, his hand on my shoulder.

"I know.", was all I could say. Remembering what I said to Ren last night. "Ren, are you willing to help me with my Semblance?", I inquired, worried he may say no.

Ren turned me to face him, "Of course, partner.". I turned my back to him, removing my armor and lifting my hoody. "Then please, place your hand on my Darksign, and let your aura flow.". He did so, hesitantly, but I felt it. My vision became dark, my Darksign became alight with flame, but Ren did not falter. I felt the power of my collected souls, and focused the power into my Strength and my ability to take damage. I felt my souls spent and awoke, feeling amazing!

I turned and hugged Ren with my new found strength, "Thank you so much Ren.".

Ren surprised at first, eased into the hug acceptingly, "No problem Jaune.".

I hopped up and offered him my hand, "Lets go back, I'm sure that I have some splainin to do.". I chuckled heartily, as Ren took my hand and we head on our way. 'Soon, I'll be the hero! I just know it! Then my family will be…my…family?'. I tried to recall them, did I have one? Of course I did! R-right? I'll ask Ren later.

 _Deep in the Grimm infested wastelands of Remnant._

 _A dark armored figure rises, broken and battered he lets out guttural growls, then that witch's voice crawls into his mind once more,_ ** _"Arise, Abysswalker. A new Dark soul is born. Bring him to salvation, my knight."_** _, with an accepting growl. The broken knight, begins a long trek, to find this new dark soul his greatsword in hand ready to save him or her._

Ozpin stares in the distance out of his office window. 'So you've placed your knight on the board.', he turns to the video of Jaune and Ren, 'I hope you are prepared Jaune Arc. This hand fate dealt to you, is not an easy win.'. He sighed and sipped his coffee, going over reports of grimm in the area. 'I can at least, do this much.'. He grinned, and began to contact some old friend.

 **Omake:** Bullshit Messages

It was late in day and Jaune had discovered a new part of his semblance. Messages would appear with advice from time to time in his scroll. Fortunately, only he could read it. Because of the BULLSHIT it read. Like when was talking with Yang, it vibrated and read 'Amazing Chest Ahead'. Or when he was looking over the edge. 'Try jumping'. His brain nearly fried when he was helping Ren stretch and it read, 'Try backstabs, then combustion'. "GAHHHH WHO IS SENDING THESE!", he yelled, causing the others to look at him questioningly.

Meanwhile, in Beacon tower, the Triumvirate of Dicks, or TOD as we prefer, were passing around my personal scroll, just fuckin with Jaune. It was Skullman's turn, he saw Glynda approach Jaune and sent his message, 'Try no armor and thrust'. We wete snickering like idiots at his blushing yet angry face. Ozpin looked up, "Nexus why do we torment Mr. Arc so?".

I gained my serious face..."It's all part of the plan, all part of the plan". Skully chimed in, "Its really just because its fucking fun and you know it.".

I looked at him still serious, "Quite".

 **A/N: Annnnd that's a wrap. No real summary here, just gonna put up the stat list from what he was to what he became.**

 **Sl:1= 15**

 **Str:7= 18**

 **Aur:25= 25**

 **Vit:6= 6**

 **Vig:12= 16**

 **Aut:1= 1**

 **Int:6= 6**

 **Fth:6= 6**

 **Dex:10= 10**

 **Adp:9= 9**

 **Needed Souls: 500= 1000**

 **Souls: 10000 = 0**

 **Essentially every ten levels the soul cost will double. Aura replaces endurance, and while he can alter his strength and speed with it, his aura no longer shields him, it can only bring him back from the dead. Annnd that last bit will make a Dark Soul 1 player giddy…I know it did for me.**

 **-Nexus out till next time**


	8. Teaser1

**Hey guys it's me just here to add a filler for its going to take me some time to get ch8 made(man trying to imagine the lovable good that is Jaune as an undead badass is hard but so worth the migraine) so here is a filler/teaser for the next chapter enjoy.**

 _ **Emerald Forest - around noon**_

After slaying the last Grimm(a creeper)in the current section of the forest Jaune gets up and turns to his team mates sheathing Croeca Morse in it's shield "well that's the last one in this part of the target area still don't know what's bringing them all here to this specific area of this forest."

"Agreed now let's head to the next sector and clear it out." Blake said before heading in the detection of the next sector everyone else follows right behind her. 'Almost done and its been only 2 days since we started this mission, sure I can understand Ozpin wanting to make me stronger for a coming darkness but still what's with all the fucking Grimm in this specific part of this forest?'

Following team BYJR in the shadows well out of Black's sensitive hearing a mysterious figure in a grey cloak with black and white runes running along it hem miters under his breath "so it begins again, the wheels of fate have begun to turn I hope you are preparing yourself chosen undead for the darkness gunning for you and then you will need all the help you can get?"

 **AN- OK I know its short but all it is all I could come up with for a teaser but still I hope all of you liked it rate and review CDG out**


	9. The Mission

**Hey people Chaos Dragon God here I really hope to make a good continuation for this story the previous chapters belong to Nexus Bladeguard and credit for their there creation goes to him, also give him a shout out because he is co-authoring these new chapters.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls franchises. They belong to RoosterTeeth and FromSoftware respectively. Please support the official release._**

 **Jaune Arc: Bearer of the Curse**

Jaune and Ren were heading back to the dorms when their scrolls started to buzz. Jaune looks at his and sees a message from Ozpin which surprises him a bit as it said ' Please come to my office I have something I want to discuss with you.' Jaune deadpans, 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Jaune thought. "Hey Ren I take it you got the same message from our illustrious Headmaster?" he asked his partner who responded with a nod "Lets go see what he wants us for.", and off they trudged to Beacon's Tower.

 _ **Several minutes later...**_

Arriving at Beacon Tower Jaune and Ren run into Blake and Yang at the elevator "I take it you two got the Headmaster's message as well?" Blake asked calmly. Both Jaune and Ren nodded " yes we did." Ren responded for them.

All four head in to the building and head to the elevator and hit the button for Ozpin's office. On the way up "So care to explain what the hell happened in your fight with Cardin back there?" Yang asks. Jaune's face gains a frown, but he is saved when they reach Ozpin's office " Can we talk about that later Yang?" letting out a sigh he did not know he was holding.

They walk into Ozpin's office, marveling at the grand intricate gears working all around the office, and approach him at his desk. "So, Headmaster, what's so important that we had to come to you despite your habit of popping up when ever your name is mentioned?" Jaune asked, crossing his arms, his tone carrying a little annoyance in it.

Ozpin folded his hands, "Have you ever heard the tale of the 'Bearers of the Curse'?", he asked. Receiving shaking heads from Ren, Yang, and Blake. Jaune however uncertainly nods, Ozpin smiles at this, "Mr. Arc, tell me what you know.", he asks respectfully.

Jaune gets nervous, but then feels that cold feeling, that reassurance he knows what he's talking about. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and opens them, to Ozpin and his team's surprise they feel a sudden chill, and Ozpin sees the dead look in Jaune's eyes. He began speaking, "Centuries ago, during the time of the first Hunters, during the time when aura and semblances were first being discovered. A semblance was found that allowed its Bearer, nigh immortality. At a cost. The wielder of such power could gain strength from killing grimm, human, and faunus alike, but he could not be killed, or so it was thought. The legend began with Mistral's first Champion, Gwynn. The legend dies down until 100 years ago, where a mad king, Vendrick, lead his armies to ruin in fear of the Grimm, despite his strength. The legend states that someday the curse will appear within someone, and with it, they will end the Age of Grimm.", he finished as that cool presence left, he had a headache now.

"Very good Mr. Arc you seem to know your history fairly well." Ozpin complimented. Turning his gaze to focus on Blake and Yang he continued, "Now the reason I asked, was because of what happened to Mr. Arc in his fight with Mr. Winchester.". The Headmaster then he turns to stare at Jaune with an almost worried expression, "Now what you said, Mr. Arc, after getting back up from a hit that should have killed you, was I quote, 'Always come back stronger, never to fall, never to waver.', is a cause for concern.". He then looked to them all, " For these reasons I have to ask you directly young man, do you bear the curse?" Jaune , looked down slightly and sighed before he answered, " Yes Professor Ozpin, I do bear the Darksign. In fact Ren just helped me increase my power with the Souls I collected during our initiation.", he finished on a happier note. 'Darksign? I've never known the semblance to have a title…' ,Ozpin pondered as Blake and Yang looked at Jaune like he had gone mad, then turned to Ren. He responded with a quick nod, saying, "It's true.". Ren's confirmation made them sigh because of the madness of this situation.

"Wait, let me get this straight.", Yang spoke up, massaging her temples because of the brewing headache, she looked to her fellow blonde teammate. "Ren is able to help you to power you up with the souls of the Grimm, who by the way are supposed to be soulless and you can brush death of like it's nothing? ", Yang asked, still trying to wrap her head around this. "Yeah that covers it in a nutshell.", was Jaune's reply. Yang then remembered the orb from initiation, "Then what was the flame like orb that came out of that Devourer's body when it was killed?". Jaune just gave her an annoyed look, before realization dawned on her, then she said flatly, "Oh.". 'Oh, that's all? Seriously?', Jaune thought to him self while rolling his eyes.

"Now for the other reason I called you all here ." Ozpin says gaining back their attention. " The Grimm in the Emerald Forest for some reason have been amassing in one area in the forest almost ad if something is drawing them there.". He calmly takes another swig of tea, before placing the cup down and lacing his fingers together before he continued, "What I want you to do is clear them out, find what is drawing them to that area.", he concluded. Blake looked over her team, they were all raring to go, as they hustled to the elevator before Ozpin stopped them, "This mission take place tomorrow. Five in the morning.", he smiled when he heard them groan. He turned his gaze out toward the distance, ' Your knight may be stronger now, but don't doubt ours determination.'.

Upon entering the elevator Jaune looks at his scroll to see what time it was, 'Huh, it's only 5:20 there is still time to get some supplies and some new clothes.' He turns to Blake, "Hey, umm Blake think we should head in to Vale and get some extra supplies for the mission tomorrow just in case? I also need to replace my wardrobe since I kind of, forgot to pack extra clothes before I left home." Yang and Blake looked at each other and both smirked and a chill went down Jaune's back, 'Shit why do I feel like I just opened Pandora's box just now'. They both turn to him still smirking, Yang answered for Blake, "Of course we'll help you with your wardrobe 'Zombie boy'." Both Jaune and Ren flinched at Yang's new nickname for Jaune 'Yep I'm screwed' Jaune thought with a sigh.

Once they get to the ground floor Blake and Yang take Jaune's arms and start to drag him to the bulkhead dock, Ren followed closely behind. "Yang, Blake you do know we are also going in to Vale for extra supplies right because I did hear Jaune say that.", Ren reminded them calmly. "Don't worry Ren, we'll get the supplies first, then get Jaune some new clothes.", Blake said just as calmly to Ren.

 **A few minutes later**

Upon exiting the Bulkhead Jaune looking green yet again 'Dear Oum I hate flying!' Jaune mentally screamed, while Ren rubbed his back in a comforting way. Feeling better he looks to Ren ,"Thanks partner, I needed that.", Ren just nodded.

Upon arrival to the city, Team BYJR made their way to the shopping district, and went into a Huntsman supply shop. Blake, Yang, and Ren each got several boxes of their respective weapon ammo. Jaune was hanging around the dust grenades, bombs and other explosives and he grabbed 10 Burn bombs, 5 Freeze bombs, 5 Shock bombs, and 10 gravity bombs, grabbing the sizeable stock because they were on sale at 75% off the standard price. He inspected them, making sure he knew how to work the timers, and to be safe, grabbed a couple packs to carry them all in. As they left the store, Jaune was once again dragged, this time to a clothing store. "Ok time for Jaune's makeover." Yang said with a grin that put goose bumps on Jaune's arms. 'That grin is evil incarnate!', he thought. " Now you get into that changing room and we'll take care of the rest.", Blake said with a smirk and her bow made a slight twitch that went unnoticed by everyone, except for Jaune, 'Did Blake's bow just twitch?' Jaune thought before shaking his head 'Nah, must be seeing things, any way apparently I'm not allowed to pick my own clothes, swell', Jaune let out a defeated sigh.

This situation reminded of his- 'Who does this remind me of?', he had memories of seven women, helping him choose what to wear, however he couldn't recall the faces or names. 'Oh well, guess it's not important.', he thought.

Somewhere all over Remnant, seven women felt their hearts hurt, if only briefly.

Jaune waited patiently, before two sets of clothes were handed to him one from Blake, the other from Yang. "You try those on, Zombie Boy, me and Blake will wait be checking some threads for ourselves.", Yang said, giggling. Jaune sighed and look at each set, deciding to try them on. 'Couldn't hurt…'.

Jaune was wrong… Oum was he wrong. Yang's choice, a black jacket with silver trimmings, over a blue shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves with silver studs along the knuckles, and a silver-whit 'X' across the back of the hands, matching black shorts with yellow straps all throughout and red pouches on the sides, a pair of black and yellow tennis shoes, and an odd crown shaped necklace. 'Who would wear this? I don't look like I'm going to face the creatures of darkness at all!' (1). He quickly disrobed and tried on Blake's pick. Which was not much better, if possible, it was worse. What he wore, was a black hooded jacket, a white tank top, black skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a necklace with a strange red stone on it. 'I look like, I went through a horrible revamp, then insulted the old me.'(2), he thought, 'I do like the jacket though.', he mused. Disheartened he sighed before he looked down. There lied an exact replica of his own old outfit.

"Huh?", he said aloud, but shrugged and decided to try them on anyway. Once he was disrobed, he spotted something in the mirror he hadn't noticed before and fell back with a loud clatter. 'Wh-what the hell!?', he thought distressed. On his chest, was a twisted scar that looked to be decaying. He slowly calmed down, and closed his eyes, remembering Yang's nickname isn't exactly wrong.

He tried on the mysterious new set of clothes, it was exactly like his old set but had an addition. A magenta lotus necklace, and a note. He read it. 'Knew the girls wouldn't understand your tastes, got these for you. Already paid for. -Ren', he smiled at that. "Thanks partner.", he said aloud, only for Ren to respond on the otherside of the door, "You're welcome.". Jaune exited the changing room then looked to his stoic partner who bore a small smile. Jaune tried to return it, but the image of what was on his body still haunted him. 'So, now I'm decaying. Great.', he sighed at that disheartening thought then looked to Ren remembering the necklace. "So, why the necklace?", to this, Ren turned away slightly, pink lightly dusting his cheeks, "No reason, thought it fit your image.", he said monotonously.

The two males met up with Blake and Yang who were exchanging thoughts on eachother's outfits. When they saw Jaune, they were confused. "Jaune, what happened to the clothes we picked out for you?", Blake questioned, a little angry that her choice wasn't accepted. "Yeah Zombie Boy, after we went out of our way to help a jerk like you!", Yang stated, still not happy with her fellow blonde from their first meetings.

Looking to Ren, he smirked, "A very nice person bought me this, just left it in the changing room. I have to find a way to repay him now.", Jaune responded, making his team leader and her partner raise their eyebrows , then shrug. "Whatever you say Zombie Boy.", to the two males surprise, Blake said that.

They spent the next hour to purchase some other supplies in case if the mission takes longer than a day. Rations, in the event of an extended outing. Afterwards they returned to Beacon via bulkhead, deciding they were hungry, they opted to grab some dinner. When they showed up, their neighbors and sister team PWRN, were already seated and conversing. So, once they got their food, they joined them.

They sat across from their letter counterpart by coincidence, Blake facing Pyrrha, Jaune facing Weiss, the sisters across from each other, and the child hood friends the last pair. The entire table fell silent, as all eyes were on Jaune, and he was very nervous. Weiss, in her infinite grace and tact, got straight to the point, glaring at Jaune, she asked, "What are you?".

The joy he felt hanging out with his team, mostly Ren, was quickly sapped away. "Wh-what do you mean?", he asked timidly for clarification.

"Don't play dumb, we all saw you take a blow that would kill a normal man.", she stated quite bluntly. Pyrrha chimed in, "What she means, Jaune, is are you ok? That hit did look rather fatal.", the champion tried to be more tactful about it, but did not succeed much.

Jaune was slightly distressed, before Yang spoke up, "Ahh it's alright, Zom-", before she continued speaking, Blake covered her mouth. She whispered in her ear, "It's not our place to reveal his secrets, Yang.", she then addressed the others, "Oh it was nothing, his aura just didn't respond correctly, nothing to fret over.". Ren added, "That is true, I unlocked it for him during initiation. So his is still adapting.".

This left everyone in a shocked silence, Ruby then shot next to Jaune, "How have you lived without aura so long!?", her exclamation made Jaune's ears ring. "Owwww", he covered his left ear that got assaulted, "It's no big deal, it just never happened until then.", he explained. He looked to the others, Weiss was glaring, Pyrrha gazed with worry, Blake had a neutral face, Nora was laughing before she stopped, realizing no one else was. The unwanted attention made Jaune uncomfortable, so with no words, he got up and left, quickly. Ruby tried to stop him, but Ren held her shoulder to stop her, "We should leave it be. He's kind of had a rough day. Discovering aura, being given our first mission early…", he was interrupted by a loud "WHAT!?", from Weiss. Ren sighed, worried about his partner, 'Take it easy Jaune. More will become clear soon, I promise.', he thought before helping Blake explain their early mission without spilling Jaune's secret. Not an easy task with Yang seeming to have some kind of grudge against the young Arc Undead.

Jaune made it to their dorm uninterrupted. "I'm some kind of freak, that much is clear.", he stated as he inspected the undead patches on his chest, 'That this is happening to me is proof of that', he thought to himself. Then the memories of the past Curse bearers comes to him in a flash of memory.

 _I stood amongst my fallen armies, fighting side by side with my closest friend and his pet wolf. The hordes of Grimm did not let up. I released a burst of flame from my sword sweeping the ones around us in a powerful inferno. Artorias, my brother in arms, cleaved the last Deathstalker in half, before coming to my aid as I collapsed. Then he saw it, for the first time. The marks of my deaths, my hollowing. He swore to help me find a way to cure it, I told him not to worry,_ _ **"The hollowing does not affect my ability to fight old friend. Merely my memory. No need to worry."**_

 _ **'Hollowing….that does not sound good, I better prevent the others from seeing this.'**_ _, he thought with a sigh. He put on a black t-shirt on to hide the dying flesh, then walked out of the bedroom to get an early night. During his slumber, he dreams of a girl that shockingly resembles Ren but with platinum hair, still with the magenta streak and the same colored eyes, bearing a figure that rivaled Yang's. Behind her was a tail, on her head small draconic horns, and a ring of scales on her neck that resembles a necklace. Wearing a green kimono with a magenta dragon and lotus pattern on it, she smiles at him and says in a lovely voice,_ _ **"I hope to see you one day but now is not the time yet."**_ _With that cryptic message everything goes white._

The next morning

Their alarm goes off, to four groaning hunter's displeasure. They wake up however and get ready for their mission, after grabbing a quick breakfast and about 3 pots of coffee per person minus Ren who preferred tea. They head to the dock with their supply packs on their backs and see Ozpin standing next to the Bulkhead designated to take them to their destination. "I hope all of you got enough sleep because your going to need it. The number of Grimm has spiked last night to double in number that there were yesterday, good luck and good hunting.", with that he walks past them, when they turn to question him, he's gone, but a box is where he was with a small note on it. "What just happened?", Yang asked trying to wrap her brain around Ozpin's impossible feat. "Yang, I don't want the headache trying to discover what or how Ozpin just did.", Jaune answered, with Blake and Ren nodding in agreement. Jaune then looked at the box, and decided to read the note. "You will find the contents of this box to be invaluable to you and your team, Mr. Arc– Ozpin", he read aloud, then picked up the box, and joins his team in the flying deathtrap.

Once the airship reaches the drop zone deep in the Emerald Forest, they disembark. Once they are off, the Bulkhead takes its leave. Blake finally asks Jaune, who is still holding the box, "So what's in the box the headmaster left us with?". Jaune sets it down and opens it to reveal three empty Estus flasks, smaller than Jaune's, a fire starter kit, and a small bag filled with something that resembles black dust crystals. Jaune's semblance flairs and he knows what to do with the dust and fire starter kit "He sent us a means to survive alone, I thought it was odd we were not being escorted by one of the professors.", Jaune spoke, his tone a bit more happy than normal. His friends look at him like he's gone insane. "Why do you say that Jaune?", Ren inquired, curious about what brightened his mood so much. Jaure, in response holds, up the empty Estus flasks. "Remember these? Just find me some firewood, and I can hook us up.", he said with a smile and their eyes go wide at the bottles and the three split up to find some firewood. Once they are out of sight, Jaune takes one of the humanity dust crystals, crushes it, and he feels the undead patches fade and his memories return as if they never left. 'Strange, I could have sworn…', he shook his head, he had to get set up.

One by one they return with a single log, except Ren who grabbed two, one for Jaune to refill his. He set the logs up individually and set them ablaze, tossing a black dust crystal in each flame, handing each of them their own flask. "I don't know how he got ahold of them at all, but these are single use flasks so use them wisely. To fill them, hold it over the flame, like so." He held his over his flame, and the flame entered the bottle as if it were a liquid, but did not spill despite it being overturned. The rest did so, and as they filled, the fires died, leaving nothing but ashes. Jaune hooked his to his side, as did Blake and Ren. Yang looked at the bottle with a deep scowl, but hooked hers as well. Blake looked up, "Let's move out Team BJYR.", they began heading to the marker on their scrolls.

"Hey guys, did any one ask Ozpin how many Grimm we're facing?", Yang questioned, every one stops then Jaune , in a fit of small rage, let out a roar at the realization of why they were given more Estus, "FFFUUUCKKKKKKK!".

Meanwhile in his office Ozpin sneezes, " Oh my, I believe I forgot to mention something important to team BJYR?". After a few moments thinking he snaps his fingers, " Oh right! I forgot to tell them the amount of Grimm there are now.", he then picked up his scroll and typed message to Blake how many Grimm they had to slay.

Blake's scroll buzzed she looked to the new message and checked it, 'Apologies Miss Belladonna I may have forgotten to inform you that the number of Grimm you will be facing is one hundred.', letting out a defeated sigh, Blake looks to her team, " We may have, complications." , she then relays Ozpin's message. Jaune smirked, " The more souls, the better.", Jaune states with confidence, pissing off Yang for some reason, giving Ren a worried look, and their looked impressed. However with all the information they had about Jaune, Blake had formed plans in her mind of how to maximize their nigh invulnerable teammate as a human shield.

Upon reaching their first mass of them, twenty-five in number, they went unnoticed by the Grimm, "So what's the plan guys?", he asked. No one answered. He turned back only for them all to be no where to be seen. This startled him, making him feel fear, and in that moment, the Grimm sensed him at once and let out blood curdling roars as they descended upon him. He stood defiantly against them, with one thought now flowing through his mind as the cold embraced him for combat, 'betrayal'.

Yang sat high in a tree watching him fight for his life boringly, 'Yeah right, like he can die'. She turned to Blake who had restrained Ren with Gambol Shroud's ribbon, 'Che, why the hell was he so adamant about helping someone who can't die? Better that he risks his neck instead of us.', Yang thought bitterly. Now, it's not as if she despised her fellow blonde, however, hearing he can shrug off death, pissed her off to no end. Ruby's mom, that is all she could think of. If this damned power had chosen her instead, she'd still be here. She looked down with a start though after hearing a loud howl that was almost feral, but distinctly human. It caught Blake and Ren's attention too and what all three of them witnessed, chilled them to the bone.

Jaune, his blood, covered the ground he fought on. The battle attracted more Grimm, there may have been one hundred now, maybe more. All that Jaune knew, is that he died. More than once. In his heart, in his mind, he was driven however. To see his team answer for this betrayal of trust. He couldn't recall the names of his leader or the blonde one, but he remembered Ren. He smiled, he would never forget Ren.

He howled loudly as another Beowolf clawed his throat out, falling to his knee, but shooting back up as the hollowing spread across more of his body and mind, he roared loudly as he bisected the damned beast. Their numbers were thinning, little by little, the cursed hunter was cleaving through the ranks. A creeper leaped but he spun with his shield arm with enough force that it crushed its body. An Ursa Major swung at his back only for him to arc his blade behind him, cleaving it's paw in half, then bringing it down upon its head, splitting it in two with a sickening crunch of its bone plating.

As the last Beowolves retreated, the other team members descended the trees they were in, Ren finally being released he landed next to Jaune, who glared at them all. Blake started walking towards Jaune, "Good wor-", only to be cut off by him slashing at her, narrowly dodging it, she saw a look in his eye.

"What the hell Zombie Boy!?", Yang said readying Ember Celica, becoming angry. Jaune looked coldly, angrily, but was able to speak a single broken sentence that made them lose heart, "Thought… friends. Left… die. Betrayal.". His words, stung Blake and mortified Yang. "But Jaune, you can't die!", shouted Blake. Jaune looked to her with his head tilted, "Jaune?...I", he points to himself, "I, Jaune?", she nods. Jaune looked confused, but nodded, calming down. "Jaune, Jaune still die. Jaune feel hurt, only able to rise again.".

The girls were confused, but Ren spoke up, placing his hand on Jaune's shoulder, "What he's saying is what you two failed to realize. Yes he is "immortal", yes he can get back up from death. But that's just it. He dies, he feels pain.", he looks Jaune in the eyes, "Jaune, are you ok?", Ren asked and was surprised by the tight embrace he found himself in. "Ren! You safe! Jaune so happy!", Jaune shouted happily in his broken speech.

Ren smiled warmly but that changed when a guttural growl could be heard echoing through the forest. Jaune released Ren, then took a protective stance in front of Ren, his gaze sharpening. Yang and Blake got ready as well, however none of them were ready for the cause of the noise.

A huge wolf shaped Grimm charged out from their right side, knocking over Blake, before Jaune was on it in an instant, bringing his blade down in an overhead arc, cutting into it's side, but it rapidly spun kicking the undead off him. His bag flew off his hip to Ren. He caught it, seeing the black crystals. His eyes widened in realization, he then narrowly avoided a pounce by the large Grimm, kicking off its armored head to perform a backflip.

Blake fired shots at it's unarmored sides, then shouted, "Yang! Take it's attention, Ren!", she saw him run to Jaune. Ren reached Jaune, handing him a crystal, "Jaune, can you use this?".

Jaune looked at the crystal, instinct cried at him to crush it. He reached out with his right hand, took up the black filled whit crystal. Crushing it, it all came back to him at once. Jaune got to his feet, watching as Yang fought the wolf. Her semblance flaired, and he watched the agile great wolf dodge her, then his eyes caught sight of something glinting in its neck. 'Is that…?', he turned to Blake as she landed next to himself and Ren, "What's the plan?".

Forcing his anger back he looked to his partner, "Ren.". The young hunter in green turned his attention to Jaune. "In it's neck, there is a weapon stuck inside, barely. Take to the trees, I'll get its attention. When you see a shot, drive the blade in.", he explained to him. Ren nodded and took to the trees, Yang got knocked next to Blake and Jaune, she was angry, her eyes a fiery red, yet she heard the plan and looked to Jaune, "And us?".

Jaune looked at them both dead serious as the wolf crept closer. "Stay out of the way, you both have done more than enough.", this caused Blake to flinch, and Yang to scowl. He turned to the wolf, and his memories from one of the past cursed showed a pup, playful, loyal. He grew into a powerful companion of a close friend. "Sif….", Jaune said. The Grimm's red eyes widened for a brief second, then shook it's head. They were at a stand off. Jaune crept right, the wolf Sif, crept left.

With his shield arm he reached into his pouch, and primed one of the dust bombs, holding it in his hand. Sif went for a pounce only for Jaune to drop the bomb and roll out of the way. The fire bomb went off in the wolf's face. As it staggered, Ren came down with an axe kick, the blade sinking fully into Sif's neck, causing the beast to fall forward. Whimpering it tried to raise up, but the blade had severed part of it's spine. Jaune stepped forward, a sullen look on his face, before raising the blade, "Sorry, old friend. Say hi, to Artorias for me.", with that, the sword was brought down impaling the wolf by the head.

Once it faded to ash, Jaune took a knee, panting. Ren came by, after picking up the blade that was once embedded in the wolf. It seemed, familiar to him. As the dust settled, Blake and Yang came forward. Jaune looked at them with disgust, they were about to say something. Or at least, Blake was, but Jaune stopped them, "I don't want to hear it.". This pissed off Yang even furtherfurther "Look ass, we are sorr-", he got in her face, which startled the blonde brawler, "No you're not. You're happy I didn't bite the dust. You're happy the missions over. You're happy you got to fight, and maybe even happy I got hurt because I did something to piss you off.", he looked furious, but sighed, "No one is sorry, Blake's plan went off without a hitch. My semblance showed it's usefulness.", Blake's head lowered, as well as her bow. "So let's just find out what's causing all this, and get back to Beacon. I could use a break from the both of you right now.", he began walking off, Ren following behind.

 **Omake** : Jaune gets a blitz gun

Combat class; Jaune was fighting all 4 members of team CRDL and there were random wooden scattered around the and sadly he was getting his ass kicked bad. That is till he was sent flying in to one of the crests and bust it open.

Seeing what was in the create he smashed in to "eh what this?" as he picks up a gun with a square barrel and scope attached had a normal grip and a grip on the side with a plate that says property of CDG on the other side of the side grip, Russel rushes in Jaune pulls the trigger and a blast of shot gun bullets and lightning come out and the kick back loads the next round and sending Russel flying and into the red. Jaune then gets up hefting the gun on to his shoulder and says with an evil smile " here's Jauney!" freaking the rest of CRDL out but Cardin has Dove and Sky to charge Jaune only to be blasted away and in to the red.

Jaune walks over to a now pissed pants Cardin "hey J-Jauney y-you think you c-could have m-mercy on me?" Jaune ponders this for a second before leveling the gun to Cardin's face "no." Jaune says be for viewing sending Cardin in to the red.

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office me Nexus and Ozpin were watching the entire fight and I was glaring dangers at Ozpin "did you seriously raid my Armory for this match?"

"No," Ozpin responds "Qrow did." And I hit my head on the desk with anime tears. And Nexus just laughs at my misfortune.

 **1) Sora, KH 2** , **2) New Dante, DMC**


	10. The stranger and the new student

**Hey everyone Chaos Dragon God here, turns out Nexus only helped me with the previous chapter so I'm on my own from now on mainly cause he's got a lot of projects on his plate right now, so this chapter is all me.**

 **so if your reading this Nexus I have no hard feelings towards ya**

 **Rate and review please and if you got any questions don't be afraid to ask or if you have any suggestions throw them out there**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Dark Souls franchises. They belong to RoosterTeeth and FromSoftware respectively. Please support the official release._**

 **Jaune Arc: Bearer of the Curse**

A hour of walking in silence after their fight with Sif Jaune and Ren in front of Blake and Yang a ways because Jaune is still pissed at them, while Ren was inspecting the blade that was in Sif's neck 'where have I seen this weapon before?' with an idea he then turns to his partner "hey Jaune have any of your predecessors seen a weapon like this before?" Jaune looks at the weapon searching the memories of the past Curse bearers.

 _One memory of the previous Curse bearer reveals a woman similar in appearance to the girl from Jaune's dream the night before but wearing a fur like coat, was fighting the previous Curse bearer and he cut off her tail and the tail turned in to the weapon before Jaune and the curse bearer from that memory subdued the woman by breaking her weapon, a giant black scythe and tripping her up and making her land on her ass and having the tip of his blade at her throat, "_ _ **you lose Priscilla, a deal is a deal, time for you to see the real world outside this painting world and sorry about your tail.**_ _" He walks over to the weapon picks it up and gives it to her "_ _ **here to replace your scythe cause your going to need it.**_ _" They both head to a walkway that leads outside and a long drop they both jump and everything goes white and reveals them to be in some castle ruins of sorts with a man who looked like an adult version on Ren waiting there for them._

Jaune regains focus "that would be Priscilla's dagger, don't know why it categorized as a dagger when it's basically the size of a short sword, it's a weapon that was once her tail and before you ask she did not fall in love for my predecessor but for one of his comrades." Ren looks at the weapon 'my mother's weapon why was it in that Grimm's neck?' and Jaune tells Ren about the memory it brought up and Ren smiled now knowing how his parents first met.

Then a deep voice came out of nowhere "Well, well it would seem you survived the mutt companion of the Abysswalker and the Grimm he attracted, I'm impressed, now let's see if you can fight someone a bit stronger?" Blake and Yang rush up to Jaune and Ren and all 4 get in to defensive positions back to back.

Yang pissed off by the mysterious voice "come out of the shadows you freak!" she shouted.

"very well." As a figure in a grey robe with black and white runes and a hood obscuring his face, steps out of the shadows of the forest in front of Yang "here I am Brawler come and get me?" he goaded Yang and she let him as she boost lunged at him cocked her right arm to bash his head in. Her attack connects sending him back a few feat but he lands on his feat, he spits out a broken tooth then looks at Yang "my turn." He charges her low and fast catching her by surprise at his speed when he got close he sent up in to the air ways with an uppercut, he jumps up to her and slams her in the gut causing her to make a small crater in the ground from the speed of her decent from his attack. The mysterious stranger lands next to the create and looks to the rest of team BYJR, " next." He says.

Blake rushes him when she get close he does a round house kick that connects but her body disappears surprising him then he is attacked from behind by Blake with a double slash from her weapon but she doesn't let up her assault and continues leaving shadow clones that take his attacks and slowly chips away his aura, but he learns a patter to her attacks and blocks her next attack stunning her and counter attacks her in her stunned state and sends her in to a tree knocking her out, but during her assault on him Yang was able to recover and attack him again.

Yang with her hair glowing like a plasma cutter in the darkness of a cave and her eyes were red from anger and stuck him with an attack that would have killed an adult death stalker in one hit, but it just sent him flying in to a few trees, he just gets back up stagers a bit (that attack took a lot out of his aura) and then rushes her and hits her in the gut causing her to spit up some blood and all the air in her lungs causing her to black out. He grab her unconscious body and tosses her next to Blake.

He then turns to Jaune and Ren "well with them out cold we can have a decent conversation, Curse bearer and child of Priscilla." His words stunned Jaune that not only did this guy know about his Curse but that Ren is the child of Priscilla as he looks to his partner to see his stunned face.

Jaune then looks back to the mysterious figure and asks him the question on his mind "how do you know so much about us and why are you here?

The mystery man just laughs "first who do you think attracted Sif here and secondly I know about the both of you because you Curse bearer, you are being hunted by the Abysswalker." Jaune gained a look of fear and started to sweat then the mysterious figure looks to Ren "and you child of Priscilla you are aura lock to Jaune's Curse so if you die he can't get stronger but for some reason unlike the previous Curse bearers partners you seem to also get stronger with him, so before I gauge your respective strengths can you please power up Jaune from the souls he collected." Jaune and Ren look at each other and just shrugged and Jaune exposed his darksign and Ren used his aura to power up Jaune who focused on his adaptability, dexterity, and durability and Ren, now aware of it, sensed the same attributes that Jaune strengthened increase in himself. Putting his hoodie and armor back on then Jaune and Ren got in to their battle possessions weapons at the ready. Unknown to everyone Blake was still conscious and herd everything.

Jaune and Ren went in two separate directions Jaune went right and Ren the left so they could flank the stranger. They charged in early fast but he was faster by jumping in the air and kicked them both back and on to their asses. Jaune is the first to get back up and charges again but faster and strikes his target a total of 4 times severely damaging the mysterious figure's aura before Jaune was sent flying, by way of the mysterious figure's fist, in to a tree breaking his back, legs, and his shield arm. Ren got back up and unloaded both of Storm Flower's magazines in to the mysterious figure's back not damaging his aura very well and he spin kicks Storm Flower out of Ren's hands forcing Ren to draw her mother's dagger, the stranger stops to look at the weapon "huh so that was what was sticking out of Sif's neck, hope you know how to use it." He commented then Ren started attacking and each strike was like a dance move but each strike missed as the stranger dodged each one and on Ren's last strike, a vertical spiral cut was caught between the hands of the mysterious figure and Ren started to sweat real bad as the weapon was ripped out of his hands tossed aside and he was then KOed by the Buddha palm technique and landed on the other side of Blake.

Around the time Ren was attacking the mysterious figure Jaune with his good arm grabbed his estus opened it and downed a swig healing his body 'ugh that hurt like hell.' He thought when he was getting up and saw Ren go flying to where the others were "REN!" he shouts the turns to the mysterious figure "YOU BASTARD!" and he charged him and then the mysterious figure trips Jaune and makes him land on his face and then was kicked in the ass and he rolled to his teammates.

The mysterious figure sighs "you all need to train more, and Jaune you need a few more Souls to be able to fight Artorias and win for now I will take my leave till we meet again Curse bearer and child of Priscilla." And he turns around and leaves.

"*grone* is anyone else conscious and has Ozpin's number?" Jaune asked his teammates.

"I am and I also have his number." Blake answered " why do you ask?"

Jaune looked at her "because we need our ride back and I'm going to check Ren and Blondie for injuries and I can see you took you estus because look like you were not thrown in to a tree." He replied.

"Touch me I cave your skull in." Yang said returning to the world of the living then taking her estus and downing it and healing her internal injuries.

"I am also capable to see to my own injuries but thank you for your concern Jaune." Ren said getting up and taking his estus and downing it as well healing his broken ribs. And Blake made her call and got the bulkhead to pick them up in the clearing they were dropped off at as they got there.

A few hours later

Back at Beacon Ozpin was waiting for them "did you find what was drawing the Grimm to that area?" he asked.

"ya it was a Grimm-ified Sif." Jaune answered.

"Sif as in the great grey wolf and Artorias' animal companion?"

Jaune nods "and he was lured in by some guy in a grey robe with white and black runes on it and he knew about me being the darksign bearer and he attacked us just to gauge my power to see if I was strong enough to survive an attack from Artorias." Jaune debriefed leaving out the stuff about Blake and Yang's betrayal(which forgot how they did so just that he knows that that did) and the stuff mentioned about Ren.

"Take the rest of the day off team BYJR you deserve it from the battles you had." Ozpin said and turns to leave

Jaune, Ren, and Yang sigh in relief and head to their dorm or the gym but Blake heads after Ozpin to tell him what she and Yang did to Jaune on the mission " Prof. Ozpin I have something to mention that Jaune did not in his debriefing."

He turns to look at Blake " and what may that be Miss. Belladonna?"

She bowed her head in shame "Yang and I betrayed Jaune's trust in us by making him fight the Grimm on his own with out our assistance from us and Yang restrained Ren to prevent him from helping Jaune and when Sif showed up only him and Ren fought it and told us not to interfere saying we've done enough and when we tried to apologize he didn't want to hear it and said that we weren't and that Yang was happy for him getting hurt from pissing her off for some reason that only she knows and despite being basically immortal he told us that he still fells pain and can die only to come back only to fight on and experience more pain." Tears start to form in her eyes

Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder "miss. Belladonna you have learned a very valuable lesson this day, you can't always rely on one member of your team to fight all the battles you will face you all need to work together or you will fail in the long run."

Nodding she leaves for her team dorm.

In the bathroom Jaune in his shorts was thinking to himself as he looked at the new hollowing patches on his chest that he got from the mysterious figure they fought earlier. 'well thankfully the memory I've forgotten it how Yang and Blake betrayed me on the mission but alas I've forgotten my family again*sigh* I'll use another crystal if my hollowing get to serious.' he put a shirt onto cover the undead patches so no one starts asking unwanted questions and exits the bathroom. Upon exiting the bathroom he sees Blake was back and reading one of her books and Ren was meditating on his bed, Jaune goes to his bed and collapses on it and was prepared to go to sleep when Blake shot that idea out of the water with a question he was not expecting and gaining Ren attention "Jaune, Ren who is Priscilla?"

Jaune sits on the edge of his bed and had to ask "how much did you hear?"

She looks to them "all of it even your guys conversation before that guy in grey showed up, so who is she?"

Jaune looks to Ren who sighs and puts on a sad smile as he remember what few memories he has of his mother. "the better question Blake would be 'who was she?', she was a rare dragon Faunus and my mother."

Blake was shocked from this revolution from Ren about his mother, then something clicked "you said was as in past tense, what happened to her?"

Ren lost the smile and bows his head and his eyes lose their life as he remembers the day he became an orphan "about 10 years ago the purifiers The human version of the current white fang came to my family home and killed her when she was in her flower garden and then killed dad when he went to investigate the commotion after telling me to hide which I did by using my semblance to appear as a cat that shot out the door when dad was killed and hid in a tree and watched them burn my home to the ground." Blake and Jaune were stunned by his revelation as he continues his story, " a day later a friend of my parents came over to see them only to see the desolation caused by the purifiers and I got out of the tree I was in and shifted back and I told her what happened and she took me to the orphanage she runs, the very same one were I meet Nora." Blake had tears in her eyes she got up walked over to Ren and hugged him surprising both him and Jaune for her sudden action. " thanks Blake." Ren responded to her action.

She ended the hug and went back to her bed and looked at Ren with a smirk "so you're a cat shape shifter that is actually interesting."

Ren looked at her calmly " I cannot only turn in to a cat but also other animals, I can also make slight changes to my base appearance as well for example." He changed his hair color to brown, blond, platinum, grey and back to black. Jaune was looking at Ren curiously when his hair turned in to the same shade of platinum as the girl from his dream. "Alas I'm unable to change my eye color or the streak of magenta in my hair they stick with my no matter what form I take." Ren finished.

" who activated your aura at such a young age?" Blake asked.

Ren looked at her "that the mystery no one did for I was born with it active." Blake and Jaune were once again shocked. At that very moment Yang who was on the other side of the door listening to every thing walked in like she didn't just listen to them the entire time.

After resting up they left to get something to eat and after eating they went back to doing their own things till it was time to get some sleep for classes the next day.

Nightfall

In Ozpin's office our mysterious figure is briefing Ozpin on Jaune and Ren's current power is not enough to fight Artorias yet but they are close a few more Grimm and training for Jaune and some training for Ren on mastering Priscilla's dagger and maybe some training for the rest of team BYJR and maybe even team PWRN then the question on the mysterious figure's mind is asked "uncle can I please take this bloody thing off now I'm sweating my tail off in this thing?" Ozpin just nods then the runes glow a white and violate and the robe becomes a cloak and he turns his back to Ozpin and takes the cloak off revealing a Faunus male around 17 wearing a black muscle shirt, black denim pants and black combat boots and he walks over to the wall right of the elevator facing it, presses a hidden switch to reveal a hidden closest, he put the cloak away and closes the closet then speaks " I didn't know why you asked me to wear your old wizards cloak exactly, but I see the point in it now since what you have planned for me tomorrow, well night uncle."

"goodnight nephew." Ozpin responded as his nephew enters the elevator to go to the gust dorms.

The next day everyone was called back to the auditorium. "Wonder what were here for?" Yang asked to no one in particular.

"Morning everyone I am sorry to interrupt your morning classes but this announcement is important for we are getting a late arrival to Beacon who I have already put through initiation yesterday and he passed with flying colors." He turns his head to his left and nods and a male Faunus with handsome features, a long and powerful Nile crocodile tail, he looks to be around 17 years of age and around 6'2" in height, he was wearing the male's uniform, with no accessories from his normal attire, he had short, but not buzz cut short, jet black hair but had his eyes closed walks over till he was next to Ozpin.

He turned to his new fellow students and opens his eyes to reveal that they were a beautiful but piercing azure blue and many of the female students tried not to blush looking at him and most were successful but the ones that failed miserably were was the entire team PWRN, Blake, Yang, and Velvet from team CVFY for their faces looked like they were about faint from the blood rushing to their heads, although Yang does look like she was about to have a nose bleed.

The Nile Crocodile Faunus bows slightly then straightens back out " hello I am Jet Azure it is a pleasure to meet you all." Said in a firm voice that set alarms off in Jaune's head 'why does his voice sound familiar' he thought but he just shrugged the felling of unease off.

After Jet's greeting Ozpin stepped forward "with jet here we now have an odd number of students so he will not be assigned to a team but he will join any of the current first year teams for missions if he so wishes to lend his skills to that teams success in said mission." This got everyone's attention and talking amongst them selves.

Then Jet clears his throat getting everyone's attention again. "in other words to get my help on missions you must prove that you are worthy of it, so if you do something that is unbecoming of a hunter you will not gain my help at all and if you do gain my help don't expect me to do every thing I'll only be there to lighten to work load of the mission so you must pull your weight on missions otherwise you will not become the best of the best of your generation of hunters, and to those in the higher years you guys are doing fine and will make exhalent hunters when you graduate."

Then Gylnda stepped up as Jet and Ozpin left the stage, "ok students head to your current class that you have at this time."

Thought out the test of the day Jet has had the same classes as teams BYJR and PWRN and when it came to combat class he was chosen to participate in the first match against the entire team of team CRDL. "ready to meat your maker freak?" Cardin said with a smug look as Jet got to the arena in his battle attire consisting of a black denim cargo pants, an azure blue mussel shirt, black combat boots, Midnight blue segmented armor on his arms going from his wrists to his shoulders and a grey stone like sleeveless jacket.

Jaune and Ren are surprised by his jacket and both thought the same thing 'is that made of dragon scale?'. In Jet's right hand was a weapon grip with a guard. "Bring it small fry." Jet taunted.

Cardin irked signaled for Russel, Dove and Sky to attack Jet all at once, and Jet activated his weapon first from expanding from the guard with many moving parts that continue to coming till it takes the form of sort of gun with a primary grey color with midnight blue accents as he pointed the business end at Russel and pulled the trigger firing off 3 low power rapid fire energy blasts that takes him down to 50%aura and sending him flat on to his back and then sends Russel into the red with a blast of lightning from his left hand.

The rest of team CRDL stop stunned to see Russel eliminated so quickly so they switch up tactics to try to flank Jet. Jet in the mean time switch weapon modes, with a flick of his wrist the gun's 4 triangular sides slide forward and close off the barrel of the blaster to form a pointed weapon then it shifts along the guard to be alone with the grip vertically and a form of counter weight form on the other side of the pointed part becoming a lance. When Dove and Sky were in position they attacked only for him to toss up his weapon and jump in the air and kick them both hard in the face and taking out a good chunk of their aura and sending them back a way. When he lands and catches his lance Cardin hit him in the back causing a fire dust explosion.

Cardin backs up a bit and waits for the red smoke from his attack to clear and sees Dove and Sky get back up in till a blast of spinning green energy leaving a trail electric green leaves in it wake hits Dove in the chest piercing his aura and explodes on his armor sending him not only on to his back but in to the red, and a bluish glow in to could be seen in the smoke getting better by the second, and 7 seconds from when the glow started a beam of electric azure blue energy shoot out of the smoke, dispersing the smoke in the process and revealing Jet with his arms out stretched to his side's, he aimed his left unarmed hand palm out facing in the direction of Dove and Jet's weapon in its true gun lance form and in crimson mode with the business end pointing in the direction at Sky, and nails Sky and sends him in to the red and out of the ring, what was scary part was that despite the attack he received it actually did very little damage to his aura levels.

Let's just say Cardin pissed his pants and was scared shitless, more so when Jet pointed his gun lance at him and switched it to violate mode and charges the weapon a few seconds and fires the shot at the paralyzed with fear Cardin and blasts him to the red with some electric arcs course over his prone body that spasms every now and then. Gylnda then announces jet the winner and asked for some one to get the nurse as every one was stunned by the decimation that Jet cause on team CRDL.

Leaving the arena Jet stops looks at teams BYJR and PWRN with a look that said 'power and fear incarnate' for a moment causing ruby to jump in to her sister's arms shaking like a leaf and causing everyone else to flinch, then he continues on to his seat to watch who ever would be fighting next. There was a moment of silence between the two teams.

"Ok I'm going to say it, that guys actually scares me." Yang stated trying not to shake like her sister " anyone else feel the same?" every one nods but Jaune. Ren and Blake look at him.

"What's wrong Jaune did he not scare that bad?" asked Blake with a slight tremble in her voice.

Jaune looks at her with a "oh I'm terrified it's just he seems familiar is all and I can't quite place why."

Ren places a hand on Jaune's shoulder " don't worry about it to much the answer to that mystery will reveal it self in time." He said reassuringly.

"right," Jaune sighs 'I guess it is best not to dwell on it for now, I just hope I don't get picked again for a fight.'

"the next match is between Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc." Gylnda said.

'Dame you queen of darkness why have you cured me with such bad luck?' Jaune mentally screamed and sighed in defeat.

Meanwhile in the badlands a set in queen of darkness sneezed. ' what was that about?' she wondered.

Back at Beacon Jaune and Pyrrha each got in to defensive combat positions.

 **Sl: 15 = 32**

 **Str: 18 = 18**

 **Aur: 25 = 25**

 **Vit: 6 = 6**

 **Vig: 16 = 21**

 **Aut: 1 = 1**

 **Int: 6 = 6**

 **Fth: 6 = 6**

 **Dex: 10 = 14**

 **Adp: 9 = 13**

 **Needed Souls: 1000 = 3000**

 **Souls: 32000 = 1000**

 **Ya I know cliff hanger and hope you all like the OC I made for this story and if any one has any theories about him in this story keep it to your self all will be revealed in time**

 **Chaos Dragon God out.**

 **An:hey guys it's going to take me a little while to get the next chapter out because I have to make a soul counter cheat sheet for when I upgrade Jaune's semblance as well as some research on other bosses from the Dark souls series, also on a side note the prologue of my story 'Rise of the Majin and the Dragon' is out. rate and review**


End file.
